


winter's rosario

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Daddy Kink, Demons, Eventual Smut, JiHan, M/M, Shameless Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Will add tags as I go, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon is a demon who really hates people. Soonyoung is a werewolf who falls for him in a short period of time. Both males fall in love through the blood and tears. Family problems are slowly unraveled and even though winter snow is white, it might just end up stained red - with blood and heartbreak.





	1. demon

Fire.

 

That's what killed his family.

 

Jihoon was afraid of fire, but he could control it, once he came of age. Ironic, right? He hated a force he could control. Fire was life, yes. It wasn't just destruction. However, he always believed it was a symbol of destruction. He witnessed his family die. He saw his father die. He watched his mom get slayed by vampires. He never even got to meet his older brother. As far as Jihoon knew, he was dead as well. Even though the latter hated his family—they were all he had. He didn't have any friends.

 

The boy walks in the park, covered in light burns. He gazes at a burn, the red mark etched into his skin. His frail twelve year old body was littered with burns. His porcelain white skin was flushed red as he walked weakly. Jihoon makes his way over to a nearby pond. The green trees are lush and a nice spring breeze blows. Rain clouds gather in the sky, signalling incoming rain. The boys lip quivers, gazing into the water. His eyes are the usual color, a gentle brown with light yellow streaks.

 

"Weird, I was told that my eyes would change once I came of age." Jihoon mutters to himself, blinking. He gazes at his reflection. The person staring back at him is radiating the same nervousness he felt. Jihoon winces, putting his hand in the water and washing his face off. Not caring that the water could be contaminated, he takes a sip of the tasteless liquid. For once, it tastes like heaven. "Goddammit." He mutters. He sits down in the grass. The blades are tickling his exposed skin on his legs. His tattered jeans make him look homeless.

 

Jihoon puts his hand up to his face. His hand ignites into an electric blue flame. The flickering heat heating his hand up. He admires the flames. How beautiful. How destructive. How fatal.

 

Before he knows it, he feels rage. He punches a nearby tree, the tree igniting on fire where he hit. The flames crawl up the bark of the tree, igniting. Jihoon watches this before mercilessly attacking anything that moves. He sees a squirrel, he shoots fire at it. He sees a raccoon, it meets the same fate as the squirrel. The rain begins to fall in a light shower, just as Jihoon begins igniting everything on fire. 

 

He yells and cries, out of grief and anger. The smoke beginning to suffocate the younger. He crashes onto the ground, head over the bank of the pond. He  dives his head into the water, screaming and ignoring any nearby fish. He feels the water fill his lungs. He feels himself suffocating and drowning.

 

A hand suddenly clamps around his throat, pushing him further into the water. The hand is ice cold, devoid of any life. The nails rake into the soft skin of his throat. Jihoon opens his eyes in the water, struggling to free himself. He screams while he drowns. 

 

It's a vampire, Jihoon thinks. He probably saw me get away, he thinks. Jihoon tries to think in every nook and cranny of his brain. For any knowledge that he has on vampires. He was a scholar. He studied supernatural creatures and he knew almost every creature on the planet. Despite this, his mind was blank. The oxygen was being blocked from his brain. He felt lightheaded.

 

"W-Wait.." Jihoon gasps. He stops thrashing as he pretends to play dead. The hand around his petite, twelve year old throat releases him. He waits for a few more precious seconds. He has to do this right. "3...2...1..." he counts in his head.

 

Jihoon gets up from the water and sees the vampire flying at him. It's another male who's definitely the same age as him. Possibly younger. Maybe eleven years old. The boy is angry, his green eyes are flaming. Jihoon side steps and the young vampire foolishly falls into the water.

 

"You stupid fucking idiot," Jihoon mutters before letting static race through his hands. The young vampires wings are soaked. He's an amateur. Vampires can't touch water or their wings will become heavy. Jihoon immediately touches the water.

 

The static in his hands flows through the water, electrocuting the younger in the pond. The boy lets out an infernal cry. He trembles violently as he falls into the water-causing quite a splash. Jihoon continues electrocuting him. The twelve year old laughing. 

 

"How does it feel huh?" He asks the boy. "I got to watch you murder my family, now it's your turn!" Jihoon is talking to himself at this point. The vampire boy's body is turned into ash.

 

Jihoon smiles triumphantly. He suddenly feels thirsty and he gazes into the water.

 

His eyes are a deep, blood red, with electric blue streaks.

 

"Demon." Jihoon whispers. "I'm a demon."

"Is that why my family hated me?"


	2. wings

"Are you sure you don't want any chocolate?"

"Certainly not. No thank you."

"Alright then, suit yourself. Get out of my sight."

Jihoon scoffed. He watched the cocky younger kid walk away. How rude of him to reject his chocolate. It wasn't poisoned or anything. It was just red hot and spicy. He loved pulling pranks on people. It was his favorite past time, after all. Jihoon enjoyed seeing adults choke on the spice--but he would settle for younger kids. For some reason he held a grudge against adolescents who were around his age. He got pissed off just by seeing them happy. 

Happiness was unusual. It wasn't an emotion that the boy often felt. He only felt satisfaction seeing people suffer. Satisfaction was nowhere near happiness. It only lasted for a few precious seconds. Perhaps Jihoon would be happier in the grave. If he were dead, perhaps the haunting feelings on his shoulders would finally disappear.

"Damn, why are people actually smart?" Jihoon sits in his favorite tree. The branches are thick enough to support his height and weight. The leaves were green all year round. It was one of those trees where it wouldn't succumb to the cold. The demon boy loved the cold. He was a winter child, highly preferring snow and icy winds. In contrast to summer, where the sun shined and radiated heat.

He gazes around the nearby area. No one seemed interesting. Everything was bland. The young boy craved action. He needed something to do. He was getting tired of setting random rodents on fire. The smell of burning mice was growing old--just like the old woman sitting underneath the tree right now. As heartless as Jihoon was, he would never go after an elderly. One, he actually had some morals. Two, it wasn't exciting seeing an old person in pain.

Jihoon hops down from the tree. He accidentally startles the old woman--who hits him in the head with a picnic basket and goes on her way. The basket opens, dumping some bread on his head. The younger male watches the elder walk away and he just face palms. "Okay then." He shrugs. He sits in the grass and pokes the blades of grass.

Small specks of fire crawl up the plants. He scoffs. He picks up the burning grass and crushes them in his hand. "Honestly." He mutters out-loud. Jihoon looks up and sees another male of considerable height walking down the street.

The male is taller than Jihoon. His hair is a misty blue. His skin is cream colored and his eyes are brown. A phone is lifted to his ear as he chatters away on the device in use. The taller male currently has on a hoodie and jeans. The typical boyfriend outfit. How cliche. Jihoon listens to whatever the boy was saying. Whatever he was saying, it was definitely in another language.

Jihoon had no idea what he was saying.

"It sounds like Japanese." He ponder out-loud again. He stands up, watching the taller walk by. He seemed interesting. It would be hilarious if he was a foreigner. Playing pranks on foreigners was one of Jihoon's favorite pastimes. "I hope he likes chocolate." Jihoon takes out his signature box of spicy chocolate and makes his way towards the misty bluenette.

"Ahem," Jihoon puts on a fake smile. He taps his shoulder. "Excuse me sir?"

The stranger looks at Jihoon. His head is tilted in light confusion. The phone is moved away from his ear. His attention now on the shorter in front of him.

The demon was trying to hold in his incoming laughter. "Want some chocolate?" He holds out the box. His red eyes burn with amusement behind his colored contacts. He hopes he accepts the candy. It would make his day if he did.

"Sure." His voice is unsure. Despite this. he takes the candy from Jihoon and pops it in his mouth. Jihoon waits for him to freak out.     But he doesn't. The male is just happily chewing on the candy. He speaks in a very fluent Korean accent. 

"Thank you, I love spicy food!" 

And he turns around, lifts the phone back to his ear and keeps talking in Japanese.

Jihoon is fuming. How dare he. He scowls. "Don't you want more?" He asks, still holding out the box. "These are easy for me to make." He shakes the box. "Take it, dammit."

"No thanks."

The chatterbox already walked away. He was walking down the street by a nearby alley. Jihoon slinks behind stealth fully. He is unseen. He is unheard. The stranger continues walking down the street--pretending not to notice Jihoon's presence. He knows the smaller is there. He just won't say anything. He finds his actions adorable.

It was all fine until Jihoon passed by a nearby alley. He could sense two vampires, a strong scent of blood and stink. He froze, so did the male he was following. He could make out two voices and the conversation. He hated vampires. Vampires were the ones who murdered Jihoon's family. He never even got to meet his older brother. 

"I don't get peace, huh." Jihoon thinks. He hides in the alley. His senses are heightened as his heart races.

"We need to find him. He's our only ticket." A voice laced with a Chinese accent speaks.

"It's only a matter of time." A different voice speaks. It's a male, definitely Korean. "We'll get him soon."

"I hate Angels." The Chinese speaks again. "They fly so damn fast."

"Doesn't matter, stop complaining, Junhui."

The misty bluenette stranger immediately freezes in his tracks. He nearly drops his phone. He jumps onto a nearby roof. His eyes are widen in pure horror. Jihoon is confused by this. He doesn't understand why the stranger would be so wary of vampires.

Unless the stranger was a supernatural himself.

The oddball intrigued Jihoon. After all, this was the first time he's seen him around here. It peaked his interest. There was an off sense about him as well. He definitely wasn't a human. He was more likely a supernatural. Jihoon couldn't identify his scent, but he wasn't normal. 

Jihoon jumps onto a roof, following the male to wherever he was going. He was lead to a male with short bob hair that was dyed black. His eyes are kind. He's taller, again.

"Why is everyone always fucking taller than me?" He mutters outloud. He listens to the conversation.

"Jeonghan, we need to get out of here." The bluenette says, desperate.

"But we just got here." The boy Jihoon assumes to be Jeonghan spreads his feather wings. He's an angel. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"No. Mingyu and Junhui are here again. They keep following us somehow." 

"Soonyoung, we can't keep moving like this."

"I'm sorry."

So, Soonyoung is his name. The name rings repeatedly inside Jihoon's head. He assumes that Mingyu and Junhui are the two vampires from before. They're on the run from the vampires? How interesting. Perhaps he could go along with them and help. It would help him on his task to kill the ones who killed his family. After all, they're all dead.

And thats what he does.

"Yo." Jihoon appears out of no where. His contacts are off. His eyes are glowing a deep blood red.

"AH!" Jeonghan is startled. "Demon!" His eyes are widen as he steps back, arms up in defense.

"Oh, you. The cutie who fed me spicy chocolate!" Soonyoung smiles at him. His eyes are basically smiling. His whole face is smiling.

Wait, cute.

Cute?!

"Wait holdup! Did you just call me cute? I'm not cute!" Jihoon's cheeks flush salmon pink. "I'm deadly!" He looks away. Soonyoung called him cute. What the hell just happened? Jihoon wasn't cute! He set squirrels on fire everyday! The world doesn't make sense anymore.

"No way, you're way too adorable to be deadly." Soonyoung grabs Jihoon's cheeks, pulling lightly. He enjoys playing around with Jihoon's cheeks.

The younger slaps his hands away. "Lies."

"But, demon.." Jeonghan's voice is deep in distress. "I don't trust demons."

"You think I trust you any more than I trust those bastard vampires?" Jihoon retorts. Then again, he doesn't blame Jeonghan. Demons and angels aren't exactly the best of friends. They hated each other. They were opposites. It was only natural instinct that they were untrusting of each other.

"I-..." Jeonghan frowns. "Listen here shorty-" He's cut off by Soonyoung.

"Don't fight, you two." Soonyoung huffs. "Listen, demon. We really don't have time for you to be poisoning us with spicy chocolate. Can you go?" His voice went a 360 degree angle. It was soft and sweet. But now? Serious and concerned. Jihoon found it funny. The male just went a whole 360 in just mere seconds.

"I'm here to offer my help, you asshole. Listen before you assume." Jihoon hisses. "I don't exactly like vampires for... personal reasons." He didn't like talking about his past, especially to those he doesn't know. There's an angel and an undefined. Of course he isn't going to reveal anything that wasn't necessary. 

Jeonghan scowls. "How do we know that you're not with the vampires?" He crosses his arms. 

"You don't. But I'll prove that I'm not." Jihoon sounds sincere. "Then again, I don't have to help." Jihoon shrugs. "Your loss, not mine." And Jihoon just went from caring to not giving a single fuck.

Soonyoung face-palms. Is this kid for real? He turns to Jeonghan. "It would be nice having another person to protect you other than Jisoo and I." He is concerned. Jeonghan is often left alone. What if a vampire attacked while no one was around?

"Jisoo?" Jihoon raises an eyebrow. That's a new name.

"Yes. Jisoo. My best friend." Soonyoung says. "He's not here right now though."

"Ah I see." Jihoon nods.

"But he's a demon...he's my mortal enemy!" Jeonghan sighs. "Fine." He looks down in defeat.

"We need someone else here." Soonyoung says, turning to Jihoon. "Alright, fine. You can come with us."

Jihoon smiles in light happiness. It didn't feel as fake as it normally felt. 

"Great,"

 

Meanwhile, a black crow sits on a nearby oak tree. It's amber eyes are focused on the trio. It makes a caw before flying off into the woods. It lands on the ground--changing into a person. 

"He looks quite good now, doesn't he?"


	3. night skies

Jihoon sits in a black car. He was confined to the backseat since Soonyoung wanted Jeonghan in the passenger seat with him. Jeonghan and Soonyoung were engaged in conversation. meanwhile, Jihoon's head rested against his seat. His eyes were on the twinkling stars in the sky.

As soon as he was accepted into their group, the trio had gotten into some random black Ferrari and they left the city. They were on a road trip, according to Jeonghan. They were relocating to a mansion on the outer skirts. According to Soonyoung, vampires wouldn't reach them in at least a month. This gave time for some relaxation.

But then again, Jihoon would need to start showing the angel how to fight. Jeonghan needed some skills of combat. It didn't even matter if they were ice spells. It was still something. These thoughts rushed through his mind.

Jihoon kept his red eyes on the skies still. He couldn't see the trees, or any of the environment. No point of looking at perpetual darkness. Mind as well look at the stars.

"Why are the vampires coming after you," Jihoon keeps his face turned to the window. "Can you at least tell me that?"

There's a moment of silence. One could hear a falling leaf outside. The man turned his head so that he was facing the pair in the front seats.

"We don't know." Soonyoung says, voice low. "They want Jeonghan for some reason. They won't tell us."

"They won't tell you?"

Awkward silence.

"Nope." Jeonghan replies.

Jihoon resumes looking at the stars. 

The child in him adored the stars. He loved their glow. He cherished the beauty of simply stargazing. Jihoon liked stargazing. He would lay at the top of a random hill, staring at the stars as countless hours went by. Soon, they would disappear and the sun would rise--putting light on the world. Jihoon didn't exactly like the day. He thought it was too bright, and Angels were more powerful during the day.

"Hey, Jihoon."

"Yes?"

He answers. He turns to the front seats again. It was Soonyoung speaking.

"What do you like to do?" 

Jihoon immediately responds. "Singing."

"Singing?" 

"...mmhmm."

"You seemed like the type who would, honestly." 

The demon doesn't know how to respond to that. With that, silence overtakes the vehicle once more. 

Soonyoung wasn't a bad driver. He was actually rather calm, frighteningly calm. He kept his hands on the wheel and his view was solely on the road. The car moved at a steady speed; not too fast or too slow. It was just right. The soothing atmosphere made Jihoon want to rest.

So, he did. Jihoon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jeonghan turned his head to the sleeping demon. He watched him rest for around five seconds before turning to Soonyoung. He was focused on the road still. But, he knew that the eldest was watching him.

"You seem to be very fond of him," says Jeonghan. "I've never seen you treat someone like you treat him."

Soonyoung looks at Jeonghan. His lips curve in a small smile. "Hm, interesting point of view you got there." 

"How is that interesting?" 

"...no reason."

The angel simply laughs.

"What's so funny?" Soonyoung glares playfully at Jeonghan.

"Nothing, Soonyoung."

_Nothing at all._

Jeonghan watches Soonyoung pull over, get out of the car, go into the backseat and sit next to Jihoon. He pulls the smaller into his lap and somehow he doesn't wake up. Soonyoung holds Jihoon protectively. He looks at the eldest pleadingly. 

"Can you drive now? I want to hold him in my arms while I can."

Jeonghan chuckles, moving to the drivers seat. He starts up the car again and turns the radio on quietly. The song playing was Closer by Oh My Girl.

"Of course, Soonyoung." He begins to drive again.

 

What seemed to be a few minutes later, turned into a few hours. When Jihoon opened his eyes, he was in a bed. A very fluffy and comfortable one. His eyes looked down to see that he was wearing a very large gray hoodie. His black cotton t-shirt was still on under. At least the person who put this hoodie on didn't see him shirtless. That would've been embarassing. Jihoon still has his jeans from yesterday on as well. 

What he didn't account for, was the pair of arms wrapped around his body protectively. 

"What the fuck." Jihoon says outloud. He turns his head and sees the owner of the pair of arms:

Soonyoung.

"Really?" Jihoon can't move. Soonyoung's arms are wrapped around his body. But his arms are so warm. It's as if he's under a spell that's commanding him to stay. He felt awkward being hugged by a stranger. "Such a weirdo," Jihoon laughs lightly to himself. He closes his eyes and resumes sleeping.

Around ten minutes later, Soonyoung is the next to wake up. He feels a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist. He immediately senses the sleeping Jihoon. He looks down and sees the demon hugging him like a teddy bear. 

"Adorable."

Soonyoung gently moves Jihoon's arms from his body. He gazes at the time. It's 10:04am. He really should start moving. Soonyoung moves out of Jihoon's grip, he plants a peck on his forehead. He smiles. 

"Sleep well, cutie."

He exits the room in his sweatpants and sleeveless shirt. Soonyoung traverses down the hallway. He peeks in another bedroom. Two bodies are cuddling in the beds. One belongs to Jeonghan. The other belongs to another male with naturally dark brown hair. His skin is tan and his smile is enough to make someones day. His name is Hong Jisoo.

For some reason, Soonyoung feel his heart drop.

Jeonghan and Jisoo have been dating for around a year. They were the typical "best friend gone lovers" relationship. Jeonghan and Jisoo were very comfortable with skinship. They could be seen holding hands, kissing each others cheeks and more. 

Soonyoung wanted to do that to someone else. He wanted to just have someone he could call his in his arms. He wanted to kiss his cheeks, hold him close and tell him how much he loved him. Yes, Soonyoung was gay. He preferred males over females. That was the way the cookie crumbles.

The man descends the staircase and heads to the kitchen. He isn't exactly good at cooking. That's Jisoo's job, and he most likely won't be awake for another hour. Soonyoung decides to make something he was good at making. That thing being cereal.

Cereal was simple. Get out the box of cereal, dump the cereal in some container with some milk. Voila, he has cereal.

Soonyoung felt bad for not waiting for his guest. He felt that he should wait for Jihoon to wake up, and they could possibly cook something together. But, that probably wouldn't happen. He hoped that Jihoon didn't wake up while he was hugging him. That would make everything more awkward than needed. If Jihoon woke up before Soonyoung, then he would just explain to Jihoon that he isn't used to sleeping with someone else--and he liked having another body next to him. Problem solved.

Soonyoung pours himself some Corn Flakes while microwaving some microwavable breakfast sausages.

At least he tried.

While eating his cornflakes, he hears footsteps coming from upstairs. His heart skips. He hopes it's Jihoon. 

It's Jisoo.

Jisoo walks into the kitchen. He sees the sausages in the microwave and he raises an eyebrow.

"You don't eat sausages," Jisoo looks at Soonyoung with a confused expression on his face.

"I know, but demons do. I'm pretty sure Jihoon eats them." Soonyoung shrugs, indifferent. "If he doesn't, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Mmhmm." Jisoo begins getting food out to make a huge breakfast buffet as usual. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm having Corn Flakes."

"That's not proper nutrition."

"It satisfies my-"

"I'm making you French toast and eggs."

"Hell yes."

Jisoo's cooking was the best in Soonyoung's opinion. He recalled one time where he and Jeonghan tried to cook for Jisoo. It happened on Jisoo's birthday, and they just wanted to give Jisoo a break. But they ended up nearly setting the kitchen on fire. The ravioli they were trying to bake exploded in the oven. Out of the goodness of his heart, Jisoo cleaned up the mess on his own birthday.

Soonyoung finishes his cereal and goes to wash it in the sink. 

"So, Hannie told me that we have a new member of our group." Jisoo puts real sausages on the pan fryer.

"Yes, his name is Jihoon." Soonyoung exclaims, a small smile immediately appearing on his face. "He's a demon."

"Hannie tells me you're very fond of him. You were cuddling him in the car." Jisoo chuckles. 

The younger immediately blushes. "Hey! I just wanted to keep him warm!" 

"Sure, sure. I ship it." Jisoo flicks his forehead playfully.

Soonyoung looks down, flustered. He puts his bowl in the drying rack. It's true. Jeonghan wasn't lying. Despite only have known Jihoon for a day, he had grown very fond of the small demon. He didn't understand how, but he just did. There wasn't any feelings of love. There was more feelings of curiosity. Soonyoung doesn't really know how to explain his feelings towards Jihoon.

Jisoo continues cooking. He knows his best friend is lying. It's blatantly obvious. Soonyoung was very fond of the stranger and it was evident. Jisoo knew there wasn't any love interest, but he felt Soonyoung emitting an intrigued aura. He didn't blame him. It was a little odd for a demon to suddenly offer help to an angel. Demons usually sided with vampires. 

Footsteps sound from the walkway. Jihoon enters the kitchen. He yawns. His hair is a mess. 

"Ah, good morning cutie. Sleep well?" Soonyoung asks, smirking a little.

Jihoon looks up at him. He scowls. "I just woke up three minutes ago. I'm too tired for your shit."

Unfazed, the taller responds with a widening smirk.

"You didn't deny it."

"I'm. Not. Cute." Jihoon huffs. 

"Yes you are." Soonyoung goes to help Jisoo take out ingredients. He chuckles on the inside. Jihoon is adorable, to him at least.

The male turns to Jihoon, and he has a kind smile on his face. He holds his hand out to the demon. "Hello there, I'm Hong Jisoo. But you can call me Jisoo."

"Hi, I'm Lee Jihoon." He takes his hand and shakes it. 

"Hannie has told me about you," Jisoo says. "You are a demon, correct?" 

"Yes, Jisoo."

"Interesting."

Jihoon goes to sit down at the table. Jisoo watches his moves before going to resume cooking.

"Jihoon, do you like sausages?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Ah, okay." Jisoo cooks sausages for Jihoon. He can tell that Jihoon has good intentions, but sometimes his senses lied to him. He would be keeping a very sharp eye on Jihoon. His story didn't make much sense. Jihoon was a demon, and demons usually sided with vampires. But he loathed vampires.

Jisoo plates the sausages and places them in front of Jihoon. 

"Thank you." He says before beginning to eat. 

Jisoo watches him eat out of the corner of his eyes. He washes some old pots and plates. He watches Soonyoung walk up to the demon and playfully grab his cheeks.

"Hey, Jihoon." Soonyoung says.

Jihoon swallows his mouthful of sausage. "What?" He says. He scowls, narrowing his eyes. "Let go of my cheeks."

Soonyoung ignores his demand.

"Can I call you Chubhoon?"

"Fuck no."

 


	4. laughing under the stars

After breakfast, Jihoon sits in the living room. The television is blaring some news that he didn't really care about. He looks at the television boredly.

"I'm bored." He says outloud.

Soonyoung sits next to him. A piece of pocky is sticking out his mouth. He holds a small red cardboard box. The older holds it out. "Want one?" Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon looks at the male, takes a stick of pocky and raises an eyebrow.

"This isn't drugged right?"

"Of course not."

For some reason, he believes him.

Jihoon takes a stick of pocky and sticks it in his mouth. The biscuit hangs out of his mouth while he resumes boredly watching the television. He doesn't notice Soonyoung slowly moving to bite the other end of the stick. He doesn't notice him bite onto it.

He doesn't notice him slowly moving towards his face.

Jihoon feels some of his sweet disappearing. He turns his head to Soonyoung's direction to see his face right in his. He has an innocent smile on his face.

"Hi Jihoonie!" Soonyoung chirps.

The smaller immediately reddens into tomato color. He furrows his eyebrows and remains silent. He doesn't really know how to respond.

"Mmh!" Jihoon can't move. If any small force moved one of them, their lips would meet in a kiss. He wasn't sure if he wanted to lose his first kiss to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung only smirks in response, not taking any pity on Jihoon. He slowly pulls him into his lap.

"You're adorable," Soonyoung exclaims. He pulls back and lets the remaining pocky fall into oblivion. He immediately moves to bite Jihoon's cheeks. His cheeks looked so soft and cute. They were the perfect shade.

Jihoon feels a pair of teeth bite down on his cheek flesh. His face flushed as heat overtook his body in extreme embarrassment. His hands move to grab the nearest imanimon object, which ended up being a box for a video game. The younger whacks Soonyoung with it, earning a small laugh from the older.

"Don't bite my cheeks!" Jihoon says. 

Soonyoung simply laughs. He releases Jihoon's cheek from his mouth. His arms wrap around the smallers waist. 

"You're s'cute, I could just eat you up!" Soonyoung continues teasing the smaller. He was getting more flustered. He scowls.

"Let me go!" Jihoon gets up and turns to run but Soonyoung backhugs him and pulls him back on the couch.

"I'm a monster and I'm going to eat you!" He laughs. Jihoon's face is flustered as he tries to get back up. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this.

"You can't eat me! Demons don't taste good!" Jihoon runs off again and Soonyoung pulls him back onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan and Jisoo watched from a nearby doorway. Jeonghan tries to hold in laughter. Jisoo couldn't help but giggle himself. 

"Typical demons, they have too much pride." Jisoo says. His eyes a faint sky blue color. His pupils empty. Even though his sight was black and blank; he could see and feel just like any ordinary human.

He was the gatekeeper to Heaven after all.

"Jihoon's about to lose his." Jeonghan simply laughs.

"Should we video tape this?"

"Hell yes."

Jisoo gets out his iPhone and begins to record the scene unfolding in front of him.

Jihoon keeps trying to run away from Soonyoung, who's trying to "eat" him. He tackles Jihoon to the carpet. The younger is choking on his laughter. 

"I got you now!" Soonyoung begins rolling around. "Nom nom nom nom nom!" He hopes his voice hides his heartbeat.

Jihoon can't help but continue laughing. His body melting into Soonyoung's warmth. His melodic laugh fills the living room.

"Yah- s-stop!" His face is in the carpet, Soonyoung basically flopped on top of him. "I can't breathe!"

The older grins, getting off the demon. "Fine fine."

Jihoon rolls over, his hair a mess. He heaves deep breaths as he sits up from the floor. He notices an iPhone in the corner of his eye.

"Hey!"

Jisoo's eyes widen and he stops recording.

"I wasn't recording." 

Soonyoung begins dying of laughter as Jihoon chases Jisoo around the mansion.

 

Around three hours later, the group separates. Jisoo and Soonyoung go out to get groceries. Jeonghan and Jihoon are home alone. It's around 5 o'clock in the evening when Jeonghan begins hearing someone playing a guitar from the bedrooms.

The angel is in the kitchen. His hand gripping a pan with a burnt omelette in it. He listens to the voice singing.

"I can give my everything to you. If I'm there, ooh ooh, in your heart. Oh, oh."

Jeonghan gives up on trying to surprise Jisoo with cooked food. He takes the omelette and tosses it into the garbage. His finger tips give off frost as the bag freezes into a large block of ice.

"Dammit," he sighs to himself.

Angels have ice magic and healing magic. Jeonghan has more experience with healing. He preferred being a support type. He didn't really like offense. But that came with a price. As a result, Jeonghan had no experience in combat and he was prone to injury. His ice magic was controlled, to an extent. 

Jeonghan forgets about the block of ice, heading upstairs. His wings are spread for comfort. The eldest stands outside the bedroom; his ear pressed to the door.

"Look at me and be my baby, you're my twenties."

It's Jihoon strumming his guitar. He's singing a song that sounds relatively foreign to Jeonghan. It sounds like it is self-composed. 

Jeonghan knocks on the door. The song pauses.

"Yes?"

He doesn't know what to say, so his words come out without second thought.

"You can sing?"

Silence.

"Yes."

"...can I come in?"

Another moment of silence.

"Sure."

Jeonghan hesitantly opens the bedroom door. He sees a bunch of luggage in a corner. Jihoon sits on the bed, hands gripping a guitar. A laptop sits in front of him. His eyes open wide. "How did you get all of those things? You came with nothing!"

Jihoon blinks. "I went back and got them."

"When?"

"Around five minutes ago."

"What if I was attacked?"

"Demons have very high speed. I basically ran back and forth, carrying my bags. I was in this bedroom at least every five seconds." Jihoon's tone is monotone. "If you were attacked, I would've sensed it."

"Oh." Jeonghan rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "But, seriously. You sound great."

Jihoon is indifferent, as if he's heard it before. "Thanks."

"No smile? Nothing?" Jeonghan raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, no one usually tells me that. I don't know how to react." He puts his guitar down on the bed neatly, as if it were a seventeen carat diamond. "I don't smile."

"You were smiling with Soonyoung." The angel immediately retorts. "So don't give me that."

Jihoon glares at Jeonghan. "Do you think that smile was real?" He hisses. "I would never smile around that doofus!"

"Sure, Hoonie. Sure." Jeonghan blinks. "I've only known you for a day. I don't know what happened to you, but that smile was real."

"Who are you calling Hoonie?"

"You, duh."

"Fine, I'll call you Hannie then."

"Go ahead."

Jihoon turns his body to face the eldest. His body language screams discomfort and anger. He has no idea how to react to Jeonghan. 

"You're weird, for an angel. Most angels would have frozen me in ice and threw me out of their house." He says randomly, trying to make some conversation.

"Soonyoung trusts you." Jeonghan says. "So, I don't have much of a choice. Do I?"

"Are you just too afraid?" Jihoon's lip curl into a smirk.

He glares at the younger. "O-Of course not! We just need you, that's all!"

"Sure. If you didn't need me, you would throw me out." Jihoon's body bursts into flames. He gets up. The flames don't crawl to the ground and set the house ablaze. Jihoon at least has control over that.

The angel steps back in fear. His eyes are wide, pupils dilated. But, he's not backing down. Not this time. He always told himself to never back down. He is a different person from a few years back. He's not the scared child anymore.

"You're just like everyone else." Jihoon's voice is demented, twisted. "You use, you throw."

Jeonghan's fists freeze into ice. His eyes glow a deep electric blue. "How do you expect me to trust you when I barely know you?"

Jihoon takes a step towards Jeonghan. "I don't."

He doesn't have any intention of hurting the male. He's testing him. He wants to know if Jeonghan had any knowledge of combat. 

Jeonghan's fists slam onto the ground. A trail of ice forms on the ground, creeping towards Jihoon. The latter smirks in triumph. He lets the ice move towards him, until it latches onto his feet. He's immobile, but the ice isn't moving.

Jeonghan's eyes stop glowing. He looks up at Jihoon, and he moves up from the ground. 

"I can't hurt you." He says quietly. "Not until you give me a reason to."

Jihoon's red demon eyes widen. He immediately stops blazing. He cools himself off.

Jeonghan was the first person to show him mercy.

Ever.

"I know it's hard for you to trust me." Jihoon says slowly. He's being careful with his words.

"But, I don't have any intentions of hurting you. None of you. Not Jisoo. Not even that stupid idiot, Soonyoung."

Jeonghan can't help but laugh. He finds Jihoon adorable. His lips shape into a smile.

"Hey, don't push Soonyoung away." He murmurs. "This is the happiest I've seen him."

The demon raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Soonyoung is happy, yeah. He's my best friend, Jisoo is my boyfriend." Jeonghan explains. "Soonyoung seems just genuinely happy when he's around you. Even though you've only known him for one day. He seems so happy. He's never treated anyone like he treats you."

Jihoon doesn't know what to say. He remains speechless as Jeonghan continues to speak.

"When you fell asleep, Soonyoung moved to the backseat of the car. He took you in his arms and cuddled you. You remained asleep."

Jihoon is tomato faced. "Really?"

"Yeah. And you had a nightmare in the car, he sang to you."

Jihoon tries to recall what happened in the car.

 

_Soonyoung sits in the backseat of the car. He cuddles Jihoon's small body in his lap. He rests his chin on the younger's shoulder._

_Suddenly, Jihoon tears up in his sleep._

_Soonyoung immediately notices. He looks at the younger and Jihoon sleep-turns his body to Soonyoungs. He clings onto him as if he were a teddy bear. Soonyoung rubs circles on his back and sings a song in his ear._

_"So what I, mean is I, I want to know all of you."_

_He doesn't notice Jeonghan watching through the rearview mirror._

_Jihoon was having the daily nightmare. But for some reason, it was worse than usual._

_As soon as Soonyoung began singing, the nightmare turned black immediately._

_And he had a dreamless sleep._

 

"Was that why my nightmare suddenly turned black?" Jihoon thinks outloud.

Jeonghan shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. But you immediately calmed down."

Jihoon feels his heart beating out of his chest. This felt odd. He's only known the idiot for one day. His heart was becoming a foreign object.

"I-I-..." Jihoon is wordless.

Jeonghan slowly walks to the demon. "Listen, it might be hard. But give him a chance." He sits next to him. "Just wait. You'll begin to see what I'm talking about."

Jihoon remains silent. He blankly stares at his laptop for a moment until he speaks. "Okay."

The angel smiles. 

"How about you sing for me some more, eh?" 

He smiles back, pushing some thoughts out of his mind. 

"Sure."

 

A few hours later, Soonyoung and Jisoo return. Jisoo cooks dinner. They eat happily. It's around 9:30pm when Jihoon excuses himself outside. He walks to the backyard. He took note earlier that there was a hill, and a cherry blossom tree. The hill was medium height. 

He could probably watch the stars from there.

Jihoon lays flat in the grass. He looks up at the blue skies. The stars twinkling. His emotions are mixed. 

Jeonghan was a great- wait no. Jeonghan was an amazing singer. He couldn't hit high A's, but his voice was stable enough to hit high notes. He caught onto songs quickly. He could feel the beat in his body. The only thing was, he wasn't very confident in his skills. Jihoon didn't understand why. His voice was soothing.

"Hmph." Jihoon sighs. Jeonghan's words echo clearly in his mind.

_"Soonyoung seems just genuinely happy when he's around you. Even though you've only known him for one day. He seems so happy. He's never treated anyone like he treats you."_

"Idiot." Jihoon grumbles. "He's only known me for a day. Why is he so affectionate?"

He doesn't understand the human mind. He never did.

Soonyoung was, well, a mystery. He can go from a marshmellow to downright serious. His species was unknown. Jihoon couldn't decipher it. Soonyoung barely knew him. Yet he comforted him and held him.

"Weirdo." Jihoon mutters outloud. He doesn't notice the subject of his thoughts coming out of the house. The male goes to the hill. His feet are silent on the ground, stealthy. Soonyoung hides behind the cherry blossom tree. His eyes gazing at the falling petals in the night.

"Who's weird?" Soonyoung says, immediately covering his mouth.

The demon immediately jumps to his feet and lights his fists on fire. Jihoon's eyes flame red as he turns to the tree in a defensive posture.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He commands.

Soonyoung appears from behind the tree. A small smile is on his face.

"It's just me, Hoonie." He says in a soothing tone.

For some reason, Jihoon calms down immediately. He doesn't know why. He just does. 

"idiot, why did you scare me like that?" Jihoon spats.

He simply laughs. "You're cute when you're scared."

Jihoon is happy it's dark outside. It conceals his blush. 

"No I'm not!" He protests. "I'm not cute, ever."

"Keep denying it." Soonyoung brushes the topic off. "Mind if I join you?" 

"Sure?" Jihoon is unsure whether if he should let him join. He's already got enough on his mind. Stargazing was one of the things that took his mind off everything. He desperately needed peace. The older wasn't helping him.

Soonyoung lays down next to him. He puts his arms behind his head and stares at the skies. He understood why Jihoon liked looking at the stars. It was just calming. He didn't know how to put it into words.

Jihoon follows, movements slightly awkward. He wasn't used to company yet.

"The stars are pretty." Soonyoung comments.

"True." Jihoon replies. He looks around, eyes trying to catch a glimpse of Mars. 

"How often do you stargaze?"

He finally finds Mars.

"Every night. I usually sit in the trees at the city park and look at the stars."

Soonyoung turns his face to Jihoons and smiles. "I've seen you, from Jeonghan's apartment window."

The younger looks at Soonyoung and tilts his head. "You lived there? I thought you were a foreigner."

"No, no. I used to live in the apartment building across from the park." He says, turning back to the stars. "I used to see your figure in the trees. You would stare at the stars."

 Jihoon narrows his eyes and shoves Soonyoung playfully. "Stalker."

Soonyoung chuckles. "I'm not a stalker! I would just see you when I glimpsed out the window!"

"What floor were you on?" 

"The tenth floor."

"If I had known, I would've set your window on fire." 

"But I liked that window."

Both men burst into slight laughter. Soonyoung laughing because Jihoon thought he was a stalker. Jihoon laughing because Soonyoung valued a window out of all things.

It turns silent after a few moments. Around 10:09, a shooting star suddenly shoots over the horizon. Soonyoung becomes excited, like a cute little kid.

"Jihoonie! Look!" He points at it excitedly.

Great, Hoonie, now Jihoonie. "I see it." Jihoon answers to him anyway. He's too tired to protest anymore. His mind is worn out.

Suddenly, Soonyoung checks his time. He has the biggest smile on his face. It was the perfect time.

"Jihoonie, Jihoonie!" Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and sits up. He's beaming with happiness.

The younger sighs. "Why are you calling me that?"

"It's better than Chubhoon, right? It's either Jihoonie or Chubhoon." Soonyoung is still smiling. 

"Fine, j-just call me Jihoonie." Jihoon stutters. "But, what is it?"

Soonyoung is fanboying, now that he could call him Jihoonie.

But that wasn't important right now.

"What time is it?" Soonyoung asks.

What a weird question to ask. Jihoon checks his phone, 10:10.

"It's 10:10." He answers. "Why the hell are you-"

"Ten hour ten minute!" Soonyoung jumps into the air and rolls down the hill happily. He rolls to the bottom, singing something about 10:10.

"You're so weird!" Jihoon calls to him, stifling laughter. The older looks up at him, waving.

"Jihoonie! You should try it!" He says. "It's fun!"

The demon raises a confused eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it! Don't be no fun!"

Normally he would reject this, but something in him was telling him to roll down that hill. 

"Fine." The demon facepalms.

"Yay!"

Jihoon lays down and begins rolling down the hill. Dirt is all over his clothes, but he doesn't care. He just wants to get this over with.

His attitude turns a 360. It's actually really fun. He rolls too fast. However, he's laughing. Somehow, dirt doesn't get in his mouth.

"It's really fun!" Jihoon laughs as he begins catching even more speed. "I feel like I'm moving faster than the speed of light!"

"I know right?" 

He crashes into Soonyoung and they both fall over. Their laughs echoing through the trees.

Jihoon lands on top of Soonyoung. He nearly lands on his body.

Both men are laughing. They're too busy laughing to notice the awkward position they're in.

Soonyoung is the first to notice, and he puts his arms around Jihoon again. He can't help it. He just wants to hold him. He doesn't know why.

He just does.

Jihoon stops laughing when he feels warm arms around his waist. It's not a strange sensation anymore. His cheeks flush red for the hundredth time today.

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung looks up at him, still panting for breath. His heart is racing.

Jihoon looks down at him. "Yes?"

"Let's do this again, every night." 

The younger simply smiles. His arms are on both sides of Soonyoung's head. He nods.

"Mmhmm!"

Jeonghan and Jisoo observe from the balcony. 

"It's funny how we fell in love under that same cherry blossom tree." Jisoo says to his boyfriend. Jeonghan's head rests on Jisoo's.

"I know, Jisoo. I know."


	5. miracles in december

Over the next month, Jihoon and Soonyoung only grew closer. They spent time together under the stars. They held small conversations. Jihoon found himself beginning to like him, a lot. He began to enjoy his presence. As Soonyoung, began to enjoy his.

Jeonghan and Jisoo took note of this. They were concerned. Despite Jihoon showing all the qualities of being trustworthy, they still felt off.

Jisoo decides to confront Soonyoung while Jeonghan takes Jihoon out for chocolate.

"You're falling for Jihoon." Jisoo says.

A sleeping Soonyoung falls out of his sleeping spot--the couch. 

"Huh?"

"I said, you're falling for Jihoon." Jisoo repeats.

Soonyoung looks at his best friend with bewilderment in his eyes. "No I'm not." He says, pushing hair behind his ear. "Why would I?" What a sudden accusation.

"Liar." Jisoo frowns. His best friend was lying to his face. "Why would you?" 

The Gatekeeper knew Soonyoung was falling for the smaller. It was evident. He enjoyed hugging Jihoon and, heck, they slept in the same room. Surprisingly, Jihoon has willingly bedroomed with him. Soonyoung insisted because he said he enjoyed having another person in the room with him. 

Meanwhile, after Jisoo's countless offers to sleep in the same room with his best friend, Soonyoung rejected him. The younger may have taken it the wrong way, thinking Jisoo was trying to hit on him. But, there really isn't an excuse. Soonyoung knows Jisoo is loyal to Jeonghan.

"I don't know, you tell me." Soonyoung is on the defensive. "I've only known him for a month."

Jisoo's frown turns into an angry scowl. "That's how long it took for me to fall for Jeonghan."

"We're different people. You can't use that against me." His best friend snaps. "We're not even people, we're supernaturals."

"It's obvious you're falling for him!" Jisoo says in a matter-of-fact tone. "You show all the signs of 'i've fallen in love'!"

"Why does it matter to you?" Soonyoung's tone turns into an angry one. He clenches his fists, his gaze at Jisoo changing into a glare.

"It just does-" Jisoo is cut off. He gets a glimpse of the next few seconds before it happens. Balls of light appear in Jisoo's hands.

"Why does it matter!" Soonyoung repeats, standing up as his pupils and sclera darken into a pitch black.

"I don't trust him!" Jisoo's blind eyes stare directly at his friend. He steps back and gets into a defensive position.

_He wouldn't hurt me._

Soonyoung takes a deep breath.

_I wouldn't hurt him...but I'm scaring him._

Soonyoung sighs. He looks down, eyes returning to normal. 

"You don't trust Jihoonie?" He says. His voice is softer.

Jisoo calms down and returns to normal stance. He doesn't know how to respond.

_The last thing I want to do is break his heart...or make him angry at me._

"Answer me, Shua." The younger says. "...please."

The older inhales a deep breath. "You're going to get angry with me."

"No." Soonyoung retorts. "You are entitled to your opinion."

"Besides," he adds on. "You're my best friend. Of course your perspective matters to me." Soonyoung slings an arm around him, laughing as he does so.

Jisoo blinks, he looks at Soonyoung and facepalms. "Yeah, right."

Both males sit on the couch. Soonyoung sits a considerable distance away from his best friend. He crosses his legs and looks at Jisoo. 

"Okay, please tell me why you don't trust Jihoon."

Jisoo heaves a deep breath and he looks Soonyoung right in the eyes.

"He's a demon, you know that." Jisoo explains. "A demon is my nemesis, first of all."

"Are you just saying all of this because demons aren't close to anywhere near heaven?" Soonyoung looks at Jisoo. He's confused. Jihoon has shown qualities of being a trustworthy person. Then again, Jisoo and Jeonghan are on the opposite end of the spectrum. "It's instinct, yeah. But I understand. Anything else?"

"Demons side with vampires, most of the time." says Jisoo. "He sided with us. Doesn't that come off at least a little... y'know, odd?" 

He debates these facts in his head. Soonyoung exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yes, but Jihoon hasn't done anything wrong to any of us."

Jisoo immediately cuts him off. "He and Jeonghan fought while we were out shopping last month."

"What?" Soonyoung raises a confused eyebrow. "I didn't know about this."

"Mmhm. Jeonghan told me all the details."

Soonyoung listens to what Jisoo has to say, and he doesn't know how to react.

Meanwhile, Jihoon stands outside the room where the two males are in. He hears everything. Jeonghan stands in the front door way, staring at Jihoon. The eldest feels his heart break just a little. "You weren't supposed to hear.." He says quietly.

Jihoon feels his heart snap, just the slightest.

_He doesn't trust me..._

 

 

Later that evening, Soonyoung decides to confront Jihoon. He sees the younger sitting under the cherry blossom tree around 9:30pm, the usual. Jihoon has his laptop in his lap. He turns to look at Soonyoung and he smiles. 

It's fake. Soonyoung knows it. He knows when Jihoon smiles for real, at least he think he does.

"Why are you fake smiling?" Soonyoung asks, hands in his jeans pockets.

Jihoon stops smiling immediately. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry." Soonyoung pats his head. "I've been thinking about this past month." He sits next to him.

_There it is._

"What about it?" Jihoon says, pretending he didn't hear his conversation with Jisoo. He tries to hide his emotions. His voice becomes soft. 

Soonyoung takes note and for some reason, feels his heart break a little hearing him speak like that. "I just.. I never thought of it. But.. you're a demon, and demons don't usually side with angels." He says, looking down at the grass.

Jihoon stiffens. "You don't trust me."

Soonyoung shakes his head quickly. "No! It's not that."

Jihoon closes his computer. He looks at Soonyoung in the night. "You don't trust me. Just say it. Give me the word and I'll leave."

"Let me finish-"

"I don't want to talk to someone who doesn't trust me."

Those words cut through Soonyoung like a knife.

"Lee Jihoon." He growls. His eyes turning into a pitch black. "Let. Me. Fucking. Finish."

Jihoon notices this and he notices Soonyoung's eyes. "Fine. Finish."

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and he really just wants to hug him. His porcelain skin. His baby face. His voice.

So he does. Even though his eyes are still an angry black. 

And it's because he wants to see if Jihoon will flinch.

Everyone flinches once they see Soonyoungs eyes fade to black.

Even his own best friend.

Soonyoung's arms turn lightly furry as he embraces Jihoon lovingly. He holds him tightly, and warmly.

Jihoon stiffens in surprise. He feels the arms around him become slightly itchy.

_Ah, werewolf._

No other parts of Soonyoung feel itchy. Jihoon just sits there, limp. He listens to Soonyoungs heartbeat. The werewolf shakes in just the slightest. Jihoon can tell that he's afraid. 

_Afraid of what?_

Jihoon doesn't know what to do. So, he just hugs Soonyoung back. He's not afraid of him. He doesn't find his hollow eyes frightening. It's just part of the curse placed on supernaturals. They're different. Everyone is afraid of them. 

Even though Jihoon has never seen a werewolf with blank black eyes, he's okay with it.

Soonyoung stiffens as Jihoon hugs him tightly. Soonyoung buries his face in Jihoon's chest, whimpering quietly.

"Ah, I see." Jihoon says quietly. "You were afraid. Afraid for your safety and Jeonghans and Jisoos." He rubs small circles on Soonyoungs back. 

"But it's okay. I will never hurt you." He continues. "I understand. The burden we have, as the odd ones out. We might have human bodies, but we have special qualities."

Soonyoung remains silent, listening to Jihoon's words.

"You were also afraid.. that I would reject you because of your eyes." 

The older stiffens. He looks up at Jihoon from his chest, giving him sad puppy eyes.

"Is that right?" Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and just simply admires his eyes. His small eyes are the biggest ones he's ever seen. They shine so brightly and they sparkle when Soonyoung is happy. 

A moment of silence.

"Yes," Soonyoung says, voice slightly scratchy. He nuzzles Jihoon playfully.

"Ah ah okay." The younger can't help but chuckle. "I would never reject you. I've been rejected before. I know how it feels."

Soonyoung sits upright and pulls Jihoon into his lap. He just hugs him again and again.

Never wanting to let go.

Soonyoung just confirmed it for himself. He understands the concerns of Jeonghan and Jisoo. He understands their instincts. But, Jihoon wouldn't hurt them. He just proved himself. Jihoon accepts Soonyoung for being a werewolf hybrid. He's a halfer. A werewolf and... something else. Jihoon accepts that. This made him ecstatic.

"Thank you." Soonyoung whispers into Jihoon's ears. He tears up and buries his face into the youngers shoulder.

Jihoon hugs him back with a smile. "Of course..." he says quietly. 

_I...._

Soonyoung wants to know about everything Lee Jihoon. But, he doesn't want to ask..yet.

Jihoon wants to tell everything to Kwon Soonyoung. But, he doesn't know if Soonyoung will accept him.

Especially the fact that he's fallen for him in such a short month.

_I love you._

 

 

"Jihoonie! Wake up!" Soonyoung shakes him. 

Jihoon pretends to be asleep still and he just lays there. 

"Wake up!" He whines before getting an idea in his head. Soonyoung pecks Jihoons forehead.

Immediately, the demon narrows his eyes and his face flushes. His eyes slam open wide. "Yah! What the hell was that?"

"I was trying to wake you up. cutie." Soonyoung grins. "Anyway, Jihoonie, guess what?"

Jihoon scoffs. "This better be worth waking me up at 1:10am."

"It's snowing!" 

"Huh?" 

Soonyoung picks the younger up bridal style and he runs outside with him without a warning. Jihoon is protesting and flailing around in his arms but to no avail. As soon as Soonyoung steps outside, Jihoon is tossed into the snow.

"Snow!" Soonyoung says happily. He jumps into the 2 foot blanket of snow.

Meanwhile, Jihoon buries himself. He waits for Soonyoung to come near him before tackling him to the ground. 

"This is payback for throwing me into the snow before!" Jihoon jumps onto his back and they both fall over in a pile of laughter. 

Soonyoung flips them both over so he's on top of Jihoon. He attacks Jihoon with merciless tickles. "Hah!" 

"HEY! STOP- THAT!" Jihoon is choking on his laughter. He tries to roll away but Soonyoung holds his waist and continously pulls him back in tickling range. Soonyoung stops attacking his waist with tickles once Jihoon begins literally dying of laughter.

"Lets build snow sculptures!" Soonyoung gets up like a little kid. He runs over to an open patch and begins building something out of snow.

Jihoon can't help but laugh. He loved the snow. He decides to have fun.

After all, he never played in the snow as a child.

He was never allowed.

Jihoon dives into the snow and begins making snow angels, or snow demons. Soonyoung asked that he not look at what he was building, so Jihoon complies and just lays in the snow. He stares at the skies, small snowflakes falling down. He catches some in his hands and admires their uniqueness.

"Just like us." He says, blowing the snowflake away. "They're just like us."

For twenty minutes, Jihoon just lays in the snow and admires the skies. Until Soonyoung interrupts.

"Jihoonie! Jihoonie!" Soonyoung runs towards Jihoon and flops on top of him.

"What what what?" Jihoon answers. He tilts his head as Soonyoung pulls him up excitedly. "Sheesh calm down!"

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon to where his snow sculpture is. Jihoons jaw drops.

It's a snow sculpture of him and Soonyoung hugging each other happily. The detail was so accurate, it almost made Jihoon cry. Jihoon could see "Soonhoon" writting in the snow in front of it. He could've sworn he saw a heart next to it.

"Do you like it?" Soonyoung pulls his cheeks as he smiles. "Sorry if it's cringey.."

Jihoon is speechless. "I-I-..." he looks at Soonyoung and smiles. 

"I love it, I really do." His smile widens.

Soonyoung almost jumps for joy. "I'm happy you do, Jihoonie."

Both of them lay down in the snow next to each other. They enjoy each others company.

Soonyoung completely forgets what Jisoo and Jeonghan proposed about Jihoon. 

Jihoon completely forgets what Jisoo and Jeonghan thought of him.

They were so engrossed in each other. Their feelings towards each other were strong.

Soonyoung is enjoying the peace when Jihoon throws a snowball at him. He sits up and looks at the younger. "Hey!" He says.

"What?" Jihoon looks innocent, except for that circular shaped hole in the snow next to him.

"Why'd you throw that at me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Hmph."

Soonyoung resumes relaxing when Jihoon throws another ball at him.

He retaliates and throws another snowball at Jihoon. In response, the younger gets up and runs off--holding a bunch of snowballs.

"Get back here!" Soonyoung yells. Jihoon keeps running and he doesn't turn back.

"No!" Jihoon shouts back. "Never!" He throws snowballs backwards and hits Soonyoung a couple of times, but the older remains unfazed. 

"I got you know!" Soonyoung jumps and tackles Jihoon, who falls to the ground again. 

Both are laughing, as if this never happened before.

Soonyoung is the one to stop laughing first. He stares down at Jihoon, listening to his precious laugh over and over again. His skin, his hair. His beautiful eyes. His lips. His rosy cheeks. Everything him. Perfection.

Jihoon stops laughing and he meets Soonyoungs stare. He stares up at him. He sees his handsome eyes, his face, his blue hair. He listens to him breathe. He's heard his heartbeat. Everything him. Perfection.

Soonyoung doesn't know what he's doing, but he slowly leans into Jihoons face. He closes his eyes. His hands gliding up to his cheeks to cup them. His squishy adorable cheeks.

Jihoon reddens immediately. He doesn't know how to react. But he follows what his heart tells him. He puts his arms around Soonyoungs neck and leans upwards to meet him halfway.

Their lips meet in a loving kiss. Soonyoung holds the younger closer and they shift positions so they're both sitting upright. Jihoon is in Soonyoungs lap again. Jihoon is flustered, again. They both hold the kiss for a few more moments before Jihoon pulls away for air.

Soonyoung can barely believe what just happened. 

Jihoon thinks he's still sleeping.

They both stare into each other's eyes. Jihoon is panting for breath. Soonyoung sighs.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have.." Soonyoung looks away, sighing. "I really fucked up."

Jihoon shakes his head. "No!"

Soonyoung looks at him, alarmed.

The demon exhales a breath. "I mean.. no." He says, calmer. "Don't be sorry, Soonyoung."

"But.. it was your first kiss with someone you don't even like."

"...idiot. I wanted you t-to-..."

"To what, Jihoonie~?" 

"Just kiss me again."

"Okay."

Miracles really do happen in December.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. from the heart

Jihoon sat in his shared bedroom with Soonyoung. He held his acoustic guitar, senselessly plucking at the strings. His fingers running along the instrument. The wood carving of it, and the strings attached. The guitar truly was a beautiful instrument.

"Hm." Jihoon strummed a chord. His eyes averting to look at his computer. Several self-composed tracks were on the screen. The younger was just silently debating what he should sing to Soonyoung. The song would have to be special; a song that came from Jihoon's heart. All three songs were written with the older in mind. It's just that Jihoon was rather awkward with his words and he didn't know what to say to his boyfriend. Guilt was buried deep in his heart because Soonyoung was so open with his feelings. He didn't want him to feel that the relationship was one sided. Another factor that came into play, was that Jihoon was gay. And that fact smacked him in the face as soon as Soonyoung kissed him the night they began dating.

"Let's see...  _Laughter_...  _Don't Listen to It Secretly..._ or  _BoomBoom_?" 

Jihoon looked at his guitar again. Then, he looked at his keyboard. Next, he looked at the jacket hanging on the coat hanger. And once again, he looked back at his guitar. This cycle repeated for a few endless seconds. _BoomBoom_ was too upbeat. That song was eliminated. _Don't Listen to It Secretly_ was way too sad. It sounded like a 'don't leave me' song. He had no idea how he wrote that song with Soonyoung in mind. He was just thinking of the trust issue incident and bam, that song was born. That song suited the weather though. He felt it would be a song just for him to listen to when he was alone with the winter snowflakes. 

And then, there was _Laughter_. This was a song about simply cherishing laughter. More importantly, the laugh of the person who Jihoon adored the most. Soonyoung's laugh was high pitched. It was like a sonata through his ears. Jihoon wrote this song, just thinking of Soonyoung's goofy laugh. He didn't know how he did. He simply did it. The song also highlights Jihoon's insecurities about their relationship. And, how much he has changed throughout the past week.

Happiness was unknown to Jihoon. He never felt it before.

However, Jihoon has been feeling something stirring inside him. His heart was becoming a foreigner in his body.

Jihoon strummed the first chord to _Laughter_ and he smiled to himself. He picked that song to sing to Soonyoung. Hopefully, he would love it. This was the song that Jihoon was the most proud of, anyhow. Jihoon had another few moments of peace. Soon, Jisoo, Jeonghan and Soonyoung would return from their trip to the city. Jihoon didn't want to go because he wanted to work on the songs for Soonyoung. He decides to relax and drink some hot chocolate, maybe sit outside and watch the clouds go by. The demon puts his guitar down and he exits his shared bedroom.

As soon as he steps into the hallway, his eyes meet with hazel yellow ones.

Hazel yellow eyes with a dash of mint green. 

Jihoon's heart immediately stops. He tenses up. His chest heaving all of the sudden. The blood running through his veins began to only run quicker. His nemesis was standing right in front of him, in the damn flesh. It takes all the strength the small man has to not set the mansion on fire. After all, fire was a vampire weakness. And his instincts were telling him to set ablaze right in this second. But, he doesn't.

"Vampire." Jihoon's voice is barely an audible whisper.

A tall vampire stands in the mansion hallway. His black cloak wrapped around him. Fangs poking out of his mouth, forever stained by victims blood. His eyes are hazel yellow mixed with a mint green. His hair is a bleach blonde. The color looked like it took around nine bleaches to achieve that shade. Jihoon also took note that this vampire was around one foot taller than him. Tall vampires meant bad news.

"How adorable." The blonde's pale lips curl into a smirk. He runs his tongue among his bloody lips. "Soonyoung has delectable little snacks like you hidden here."

Jihoon takes a step back. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know Soonyoung, you blood sucking bastard?" He spats. 

"That's for me to know, sweetheart." In the blink of an eye, the vampire has Jihoon in a choke hold. 

"And for you to never find out."

Jihoon feels his airways shutting tight. His eyes gaze around in desperate attempts for an opening. He sees the vampires muscles through his shirt. He was strong, not like the puny weaklings he normally faced. The blood is rushing to his face. The demon thrashes around helplessly before lighting his fists on fire. 

"Let me go." Jihoon's voice is deepened, twisted. His eyes change to a blood red as he grabs onto the vampire's hands. He hears a cry from his attacker. As a result, Jihoon is dropped, or more like thrown, to the ground. He lands on his arm, a sickening crack is heard. It takes all of Jihoon to not pass out. His airways are running again and at least he can breathe. 

His eyes gaze at his attacker and the vampire is quickly putting his hands out. Jihoon gets up, feeling a sharp pain in his arm. He runs down the hallway as if his life depended on it. His arm wasn't helping. It was most likely cracked or dislocated. He's felt pain worse than this. Jihoon could hear the footsteps of his pursuer, and he immediately turns around to see the blonde right on his heels. Using his free hand, Jihoon grabs the vampire by his shirt collar. Both men tumble down the stairs. Jihoon silently cursing because he didn't realize he was in front of the staircase.

"Dammit." Jihoon lands on the hardwood floors. He doesn't even check to see where the vampire is. He simply runs. His footsteps carrying him to the kitchen. His senses were on alert. Jihoon's powers were limited because of his disabled arm. His mind is in a whirl as he gazes around the kitchen. Until his eyes set upon a cup of water. He charges for the cup just as the vampire enters the kitchen.

"There you are." He coos. "I don't like wasting my time chasing after precious little playthings like you."

Jihoon holds the filled cup. He smiles, waiting for his foe to make the first move. "Plaything? Is that all I am to you?" 

"Maybe, maybe not." A smirk forms on his pale lips again and he charges at Jihoon. Said boy splashes the cup of water. The vampire dodges, but a little splatter lands on his shirt. The wet spot was clinging to his skin now. His eyes were blazing with desire, and bloodlust. "Come here, my pretty. I haven't had demon blood in days."

"You aren't getting it from me." Jihoon's free hand flashes with a presence of lightning. 

The vampire's eyes widen and he immediately steps back. 

Jihoon's eyes widen. His senses detect two angels and a werewolf. Soonyoung, Jisoo and Jeonghan have returned. He smirks. "You sure you want to stay longer?"

"Oh no, Lee Jihoon." His voice is smooth. "You'll see me again soon, and when we meet again, I'll get my fangs into that sweet blood of yours."

Jihoon narrows his eyes and charges, simply wanting to electrocute the damn vampire, who he didn't even know his name. But somehow, he knew his. "How do you know my name?" Jihoon hisses, grabbing the vampire's shirt again just as he turns into a small bat.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." The bat says, flying towards an open window. "Would it make you feel better if I told you mine, love?" 

Jihoon really wants to slap this guy, but he knows better than to chase. Vampires in bat form were almost impossible to hit. "You're baiting me, you maggot."

"I'm simply telling you my name, Jihoon." The bat turns to Jihoon as it flies out the window.

"Remember my name. Kim Mingyu."

The frontdoor to the mansion opens, and in comes running Soonyoung. He charges into the kitchen and he changes into werewolf form without even noticing Jihoon standing there with a disabled arm. Soonyoung's werewolf form is beautiful. It's a gray wolf, with sapphire blue eyes. Gray markings are all over its' fur and his legs ripple with muscle. Soonyoung jumps out the window and chases after the bat. A panicked Jisoo follows. Jihoon notices his blind eyes shift into a stormy gray color just as he changes form into an Arctic Fox. Both animal forms chase after the retreating bat.

Jeonghan runs over to Jihoon, who collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. His eyes are anxious. His hands shake violently as he bends down to Jihoon's height. His face practically screams anxiety. Jeonghan looks over the exhausted demon and he notices his arm, eyes opening wide.

"Ah, Jihoonie." His voice is desperate. "Im so sorry Jihoonie. We took so long and we didn't even sense the vampire near the house." Jeonghan takes Jihoon's dislocated arm into his hands, beginning to gently rub it to instill warmth. 

Jihoon hisses in pain but he shakes his head. "Ah, don't apologize. At least the life wasn't sucked out of me." He heaves a breath of relaxation. Jeonghan's hands working angel magic on his arm. 

"How did you even break your arm?" The angel's hands begin to glow lightly as he holds the injured area. "Did Mingyu do something to you?"

"Mmhmm. He was choking me when I burnt his arms and he threw me onto the ground." 

"He threw you?" Jeonghan's eyebrows are raised in alarm. "Mingyu's never picked any of us up before."

"Considering that I'm a lot smaller than you all, it doesn't surprise me."

"That's a true statement."

Jeonghan gets a warm compress and he puts it on Jihoon's arm. "It'll be healed by tomorrow. But, you can't really do much arm movement with that." He sighs. "You won't be able to play guitar for Soonyoung either. Unless you want to suffer pain." He explains. "It won't be bad as it was now though."

"How'd you know I was going to play guitar for Soonyoung?" Jihoon blinks.

The eldest cracks a smile. "Instinct, Jihoonie."

"But don't worry, you'll probably be a stubborn piece of shit and play for him anyway."

"Hell yes I am."

"I knew it."

Minutes later, Jisoo and Soonyoung return. They leap through the windows, still in animal form. Werewolf-Soonyoung immediately goes to what seemed to be a doggy cabinet and he nudges it open. Fox-Jisoo lays on the floor, exhausted.

Jihoon watches them in curiosity. He looks at Jeonghan, who remained sitting next to him.

"So, Jisoo's the gatekeeper to Heaven?" Jihoon questions. He tilts his head to the side curiously.

The angel nods. "Yes."

"How many forms does he have?" 

"Jisoo's got around three. His human form, his fox form, and his gatekeeper form." Says Jeonghan. "Jisoo is blind as a human, but he can see just as well as any human, only with his senses. That's why you can't really tell he's blind. Unless you look into his eyes, and notice that there's isn't a pupil. His fox form can see 20/20 vision, and it's a lot more agile. He changes into fox form when he-" Jeonghan get's interrupted when Fox-Jisoo sits on him. 

"Get your fat ass off me." Jeonghan mutters.

Fox-Jisoo just sits there. He doesn't want Jeonghan to finish speaking. Because he would be exposed for being really really protective. And he believed that was embarrassing, so it was best to make Jeonghan shut his mouth.

Jihoon leaves the angel and fox to bicker. He gets up and walks up to Werewolf-Soonyoung. Soonyoung turns to him, his eyes changed to a pitch black, again. He whimpers quietly, immediately looking away. Jihoon sits next to the wolf, and sighs. He feels Jisoo and Jeonghan observing him.

"Yah, Soonyoung. Look at me."

Soonyoung looks at him nervously. Jihoon can't help but feel a little intimidated by the fact that Soonyoung's werewolf form was still larger than Jihoon in human form. He simply sighs.

"I thought I told you that I was fine with your blank eyes."

Soonyoung changes back into human form and he looks at Jihoon. "Sorry," he smiles sheepishly. "I'm just not used to someone being okay with them."

"It's okay." Jihoon smiles, finally intiating the hug between them instead of vice versa. 

"I have a song for you."

Jeonghan facepalms in the background. "I knew it."

Soonyoung picks Jihoon up and the pair make their way upstairs. Soonyoung was happy that Jihoon made a song for him, but he didn't know if he was okay with him singing it--especially in his condition now. Soonyoung knew that Mingyu basically broke Jihoon's arm. 

"Are you sure you want to sing this for me now?" Soonyoung places Jihoon on the bed in their bedroom. Jihoon grabs his guitar and he simply smiles. 

"Of course. This is why I stayed back from the city trip." Jihoon tunes the instrument.

"But your arm," the werewolf protests. 

"No but's."

"Fine."

Jihoon begins to strum the chords to  _Laughter._  Soonyoung sat across from him. A cheeky smile on his face.

"This is a song, from the heart, from me to you."

And Jihoon began to strum his feelings for Soonyoung.

And Soonyoung knew that he had fallen for the right person.

 

_Without knowing why, sometimes, out of nowhere_

_thoughts like those just appear lately._

_You, who's so happy and beautiful,_

_And the us right now, who are doing well._

_We, who are like that._

_if we were to one day unfortunately separate, what should I do then?_

_Of course, there wouldn't be a happening like that._

_But, I don't really know, thinking thoughts like these._

_But I think of it sometimes._

_I hope that you will never think thoughts like these._

_Because we're together, I'm able to smile._

_And because you're you, I'm able to cry._

_Like this, how could there be anything I can't do?_

_No matter when and where you are._

 

_Even if we're unable to be together,_

_we will always, like we have, have smiles blossom._

_I will become the spring to your smiles._

 

_Without holding back, I always feel like_

_I am receiving from you._

_That's why, I'm so thankful and even more sorry._

_Even if I want to hug you tightly,_

_what is this hesitation that comes?_

_From a weariness that I don't know about._

_I don't want it to be like this._

_Like the sky is high, and the winds are cold_

_and the ocean is wide and blue._

_I'm afraid that I'll take you for granted._

_Because I'm uneasy about that._

_I feel like I'm acting like this_

_Because I'm afraid that I'll lose you._

_I ask that you aren't the same as me._

 

_Because we're together, I'm able to smile._

_And because you're you, I'm able to cry._

_Like this, how could there be anything I can't do?_

 

_"This is our last"_

_Never ever say it_

_I'll be by your side, so_

_even if something were to really happen to us,_

_we'll always be together like we have been._

_"This is our last"_

_Never ever say it_

_Whatever happens_

_we will always, like we have, have smiles blossom._

 

_No matter when and where you are._

  _Even if we're unable to be together,_

_we will always, like we have, have smiles blossom._

_I will become the spring to your smiles._

 

 

 


	7. reflections

Soonyoung had been noticing something off about Jihoon. And it wasn't the fact that all the chocolate brownies had gone missing within 24 hours. There was just something wrong. The atmosphere around him was different after Mingyu attacked. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but it was definitely something. The werewolf sits out on the patio with Jisoo. The sunlight beaming down onto both males.

Jisoo looks at his best friend with eyes of concern. "You're thinking about Jihoon, aren't you?" Jisoo could relate to how he was feeling. Sometimes he had these awkward periods in time with Jeonghan. But then again, he didn't one-hundred percent trust the demon yet. He was getting there. Perhaps, he was around ninety percent there.

Soonyoung sighs. "Yes, I am." He twiddles his thumbs nervously. "He sang a song for me. I wrote a song for him. I feel awkward in my singing skills." 

"You sound fine," says Jisoo. "You have an oddly soothing singing voice. Might be because of werewolf mating calls." He teases.

"I haven't done a mating call in years." Soonyoung recalls the last time he mated with someone, and his facial expression falters into a frown. "Because I never did one, you ninny." He flicks Jisoos forehead.

The blind male stifles a small laugh. "Aye. I was just saying. You might have to do it for Jihoon."

"Ew, you pervert." Soonyoung huffs. "I feel awkward with Jihoon. I want to sing the song for him, but it feels awkward between us right now." 

"You feel the awkward atmosphere too, right?" Jisoo asks.

"Mmhmm."

Jisoo and Soonyoung were going to go hunting for another home to stay in, but Jisoo lets Soonyoung stay home. He takes Jeonghan with him. Jisoo knows that Soonyoung needs to talk to Jihoon. 

As soon as the two angels leave, Soonyoung heads into the house. He quietly makes his way upstairs. Soonyoung walks down to his shared bedroom and notices the door is slightly ajar. 

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung poked his head into the bedroom to see the smaller playing with his guitar.

The male looks up, and he looks directly at Soonyoung's light brown eyes. "Yes?"

The werewolf gulps, walking over to the short tempered demon. He sits down on the comfortable bed next to him. He lays down.

"What are you doing here, I thought you went out." Jihoon says quietly. He is now playing around with the cast on his arm. Despite Jeonghan's healing magic, his arm wasn't getting any better. At least it didn't hurt like hell anymore. "You said it was important."

Soonyoung blinks. He looks at Jihoon, sitting up from the bed. "Jisoo and I were going to go location hunting. But, he decided to take Jeonghan with him and I didn't want to be third wheeling."

"Oh," was Jihoon's response.

The ravenette picks up his boyfriend, holding him in his arms. Jihoon's baby face facing him. He simply hugs him. "Besides, why should I be third wheeling when I could be spending time with my baby?"

A moment of silence.

"B-Baby?" Jihoon stutters. He mentally facepalms. "D-Did you just call me-"

"Yes, I did." Soonyoung cups the smallers cheeks and presses their foreheads together. His minty breath on Jihoon's. His peach pink lips curl into a taunting grin. "Is that a bad thing, sweetheart?"

"You dyed your hair black." Jihoon avoids the question. He plays around with a strand of Soonyoung's hair. "It's pretty."

The werewolf frowns because he avoided the question. "Baby boy, don't ignore me~." Soonyoung coos. He pouts soon after.

Jihoon gets flustered upon the name. He glares at Soonyoung. "I-I'm not!" The older moves Jihoon onto his lap. Jihoon feels the temperature in the room shoot up all of the sudden. Did it just get hotter in here?"

Both male's simply stare into each other's eyes for a what seems to be eternity. Soonyoung can still feel a slightly awkward atmosphere. He sighs quietly, enjoying the silence. He looks at Jihoon's peach plump lips, and he just wants to kiss them. So, he does. Jihoon gasps quietly in surprise but he kisses the male with equal passion. Soonyoung's hands moves down his sides. They latch onto his hips during the slowly becoming heated kiss. Jihoon puts his arms around Soonyoung's neck. He feels the older nibbling on his bottom lip.

Jihoon only grunts as he opens his mouth and Soonyoung darts his tongue into the youngers mouth. He takes his time, exploring Jihoon's heat. Jihoon's tongue meets his and their tongues swirl together. Both bodies just keep getting hotter as the time passes. After a few seconds, Jihoon pulls away for air. He intakes a deep breath. His eyes gazing at the ground. When he gets off Soonyoung's lap, he looks up at the older.

And as soon as they make eye contact, Soonyoung's eyes were blazing. He took in the sight in front of him. Jihoon panting. Jihoon's swollen lips. Jihoon sweating. 

He immediately gets up. He walks towards the smaller. There was a dangerous look in his eyes. Jihoon forgets all about his pride and he cowers downwards. He steps back until he meets a bedroom wall. His back is against it. Soonyoung towers over him. He immediately places his knee inbetween his thighs and his arms on both sides of Jihoon's head. His lips are curled into the hottest smirk that Jihoon's ever seen.

"You..." Soonyoung says. His voice is an octave lower than usual. "Look so delicious when you're like this." Jihoon's eyes are wide in slight fear. Soonyoung just looked so dangerous. The demon slowly sinks to his knees. Eventually, he's sitting on Soonyoung's thigh. He doesn't know how to respond; so he remains silent. 

"Cat got your tongue, baby?" Soonyoung sees Jihoon's position. And, he bounces his thigh in just the slightest. The purpose? He wants to see Jihoon's reaction.

Jihoon was about to speak when he feels himself move up and then down. Soonyoung's thigh bounced for a swift second. But that was the only thing needed for Jihoon to make the quietest whimper in existence. Soonyoung hears. It's the cutest thing ever.

Soonyoung chuckles, moving his leg away from Jihoon. Jihoon was putting all his weight on his leg, that he falls over onto the ground with a small omf. The werewolf picks Jihoon up and Jihoon slings his legs around the older's waist. They both capture each other's lips in a fervent kiss. Soonyoung moves backwards until he falls into a chair. Jihoon is still on top of him. He has an idea, and he was pretty sure Jihoon was going to love it.

Soonyoung pulls away from the kiss, leaving Jihoon a whimpering (and angry) mess. 

"Why did you pull away, you stupidhead?" Jihoon rasped. 

"Sit on my thigh." 

"Why?"

"Now."

Soonyoungs voice was so commanding, that Jihoon couldn't help but obey. He moves until he's sitting on his left thigh. The smaller was slightly confused, but then he finally realized what his boyfriend was doing. When Soonyoung bounced his leg, the demon felt something sweet in his body. He felt a small twinge of a foreign feeling. The fact that Soonyoung spoke in such a commanding voice, it sent shivers down his spine. One moment, he was sweet. The next moment? Jihoon couldn't put it into proper words. The younger knew:

he was going to ride his boyfriend's thighs.

The werewolf smirks, looking at him. "I think you know what to do, baby boy." He whispers into his ear, fastening his teeth onto his earlobe. 

Jihoon slowly begins to roll his hips on the older's thigh. He feels a bit awkward, but the foreign feeling inside him began to grow stronger. Soonyoung's hands make their way to his hips, holding the younger down onto his thigh. Jihoon feels his thigh rub against his member so erotically. The pressure Soonyoung was applying just made him fel even more.. aroused.

"Faster," he growls in the youngers ear. "I want to hear you moan, baby."

Jihoon whimpers. hearing the volume of his voice. Soonyoung drags his hips back and forth, flexing his thigh muscles. His muscles stimulate Jihoon's slowly-becoming-erected cock. Sweat begin dripping from Jihoon's forehead while the latter bounced his thigh at a medium pace. Jihoon bites back a sound of arousal, but he fails as a small mewl slips out of his lips.

Soonyoung hears it, and the sound only makes him want more. He wants to hear Jihoon moan his name. He wants to hear Jihoon beg. But he wouldn't get that today. He would just have to keep control and be patient. "You sound adorable, baby." He slips his hands down to Jihoon's ass. "Do you like it when I.." he experimentally gropes Jihoon's asscheeks. "do this?"

The demon lets out a long breath as he moans sensually. He keeps grinding on Soonyoung's thigh - and he was sure the older could feel his erection growing on his leg. Jihoon felt too overwhelmed to respond and he hopes that his moan answered his question. Soonyoung's hands roam up underneath the sweater that Jihoon was currently wearing. He feels his boyfriend's soft, pure skin. His eyes gaze to Jihoon's exposed neck as he throws his head back so languidly. The beautiful skin of Lee Jihoon. His skin would look better littered with red marks sounded so appealing to the older. He couldn't help but dip himself down and slowly kiss his neck.

"Ngh!" Jihoon stops for a swift moment. Soonyoung's lips attach to his collar just as his hands run over his stomach - leaving patches of warmth behind. It was as if they were made for each other. His back arches and Soonyoung just moves back to take in the beautiful sight of the unraveled demon. 

"I-I feel weird.." Jihoon feels something building up in his pants. "L-Like I need to-"

"Cum?" Soonyoung moves back to his skin and whispers softly against it. Jihoon shivers, not really understanding what "cum" meant. He was a male. He never really thought of pleasure, or doing anything sexual. He used to be too focused on trying to survive.

"W-What do you mean?" Jihoon gasps out as Soonyoung's hands pull him forward on his thigh. 

"You'll see what I mean when it happens, baby boy." Soonyoung nibbles on his collarbone. He bounces his thigh quicker and Jihoon can't help it. He releases in his pants, staining the fabric of his boxers and leaving a dark spot in his pants. He whimpers as he releases, the heat inside him slowly cooling off.

"That's what I mean," Soonyoung places a chaste kiss on his nose. 

"That's.. cumming?" Jihoon breathes. "Oh. So, I-I cum when I feel.. pleasure?"

"Yes, baby." Soonyoung takes a whole 360 turn and he gives him a gummy smile. "We can go further next time."

"You're such an idiot." 

"I'm your idiot."

"Asshole."

"Cutie."

"Fuck you."

"What time?"

Jihoon's face is so tomato flustered that he doesn't know what else to say. He shakily gets up from Soonyoung's thighs and goes to the drawer to retrieve another pair of underwear and sweatpants. 

Soonyoung smiles. "You sounded adorable." He says. "Your mewls and whimpers. I would pay to hear them again."

"Stupidhead." 

Soonyoung pretends that he didn't notice Jihoon's head twitch.

Jihoon pretends that he didn't notice Soonyoung noticing his head twitch.

 

Jihoon decides to go out the next hour by himself and head to the nearby lake where he liked to sit. He stares into the water, and at his reflection.

His reflection turns black and brimming with static. His eyes turn into a flaming blood red. His right eye giving off flickers and a flame.

Jihoon's eyes widened.

He doesn't come home that night. 

 


	8. wednesday's without you

Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon didn't come home that night. And saying he was worried, was quite an understatement. He was full grown furious, and he felt quite emotionally attacked. The ravenette sits in the kitchen around 4:30 in the morning. Bags have grown under his eyes. 

He looked like the biggest mess in existence. 

"What if.. I was too rough with him?" Soonyoung panics. "What if I hurt him? What if he passed out?" His eyes widen. "What if Mingyu got him?"

Jisoo was an early riser, so he was awake. He stood in the kitchen, checking over the pantry for any missing food - in case Jihoon had came back and taken anything. The brunette looks at his best friend with sorrow in his eyes. He's still speechless. He has never had this situation, so he doesn't know how to help.

"Jihoon is a tough little demon." Jisoo places a reassuring hand on Soonyoung's shoulder. "He'll be okay. I promise." For some reason, he doesn't even believe himself.

Soonyoung buries his face in his hands. "Can we go and look for him?"

"Jeonghan's been out the whole night, actually."

His eyes immediately darken. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Soonyoung, you were crying hysterically a few hours ago."

"You could've said something."

"We did, you told us to fuck off."

"Oh."

Jisoo smiles at the younger. His eyes sparkling in the electrical light. "Let's go find your boyfriend."

Soonyoung returns a small smile. He gets up and immediately dashes out the kitchen and out the front door. Jisoo at his heels. Both males scout the area, both remaining silent. It was logical to call out Jihoon's name, but night time was vampire time. And who knows what could happen if Mingyu and his friend, Junhui, showed up. 

The night sky is unforgiving. Moonlight beckons to a flying Jeonghan in the air. His white wings are spread. His heart racing. His mind is teeming with thoughts, until he suddenly hears a scream. "Huh?" Jeonghan flies towards the scream. Soonyoung and Jisoo hear the same exact scream and they make their way towards the source as well.

Both groups meet up in a clearing. 

And they smell smoke, and burning flesh.

"Eunmi!" A male voice screams. 

"Shut the fuck up before you meet the same fate as her."

Soonyoung knows that voice.

Jeonghan knows that voice.

Jisoo knows that voice.

"Jihoon." Jisoo runs through the clearing to the fight. He senses fire. A demon's fire.

Soonyoung catches up and he sees a tall male kneeled beside a burning female body. His hair glows a soft silver in the moonlight. His eyes are a deep sea blue. He can't touch the female, and there's no water nearby - so he can't help. The boy looks up and sees the newcomers. He cries out in desperation. Soon the body on fire goes out. And Soonyoung gulps in horror at the sight. She's been burnt to a crisp.

Soonyoung turns to the opposite side of the clearing to see what used to be Jihoon. His body radiates a black aura. His eyes are both red, but his left eye gives off soft flickers as it glows a vivid orange. He still wears the same clothes as he did when he left the house. A gray sweatshirt, blue jeans and some really nice sneakers. Jihoon's black aura is laced with electricity. The werewolf can feel it in the air.

Jisoo and Jeonghan look at each other. "I knew it." They say at the same time.

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung carefully walks towards him; ignoring his two best friends.

The demon glares directly at Soonyoung, getting into a defensive position. 

"Back away." He hisses.

Jeonghan immediately runs to the silver haired males aid. Jisoo can't do anything to save the female named Eunmi, so he simply picks her body up. The angel pulls the stranger up from the ground and he sighs. 

"It's going to be okay." Jeonghan reassures. "What's your name?"

"I-It's Jaesun." He answers. "Kang Jaesun."

"Jaesun, we're going to get you help."

Soonyoung and Jihoon have a staredown. Soonyoung carefully moves. His eyes are horrified. Jihoon knows it. 

"It's Soonyoung," the older says. "Kwon Soonyoung."

"I don't believe you." Jihoon shouts. "Soonyoung isn't afraid of me."

Soonyoung gulps. "Soonyoung is afraid of you." He says quietly. "He's afraid that Jihoon is going to hurt himself."

Jihoon's lips curl into a wide scowl. "Liar."

"I'm telling.. the truth." The werewolf says quietly. He takes Jihoon's hand in his hesitantly. Surprisingly, the demon holds onto it.

"Soonyoung..." Jihoon is familiar with his touch. Soonyoung smiles, slowly pulling the smaller in for a hug. 

"It's okay, baby. I'm here for you." He rubs his head soothingly. 

It was peaceful. The moon illuminated the sky and thankfully, Jihoon didn't do much harm. The black aura slowly began fading away as Jihoon returned back to normal. 

The younger rests his head on Soonyoung's shoulder when he sees Jeonghan healing Jaesun. 

The aura returns in 0.01 seconds and Jihoon immediately returns back to his offensive state. He screams at Jeonghan.

"Don't heal him!" 

Soonyoung's eyes widened in horror as he holds Jihoon closer. He thrashes around in his arms. Jisoo and Jeonghan look at him with shock. 

Jihoon eventually gets out of Soonyoung's grasp. The adreneline is pumping through his veins. Soonyoung immediately gains his feet and sees Jihoon charging at Jaesun.

Jaesun's eyes widened as Jihoon snatched the silverette from Jeonghan and slammed him into the ground in a choke hold. Jeonghan tries to pull Jihoon off the helpless.

"Jihoon! Stop!" Jeonghan desperately yells. "You're hurting everyone-"

Jihoon turns and punches the angel square in the face.

"He doesn't deserve to live! He doesn't deserve to live!" Jihoon sends Jeonghan into a nearby tree. He goes back to choking Jaesun, and he immediately lits his freehand on fire.

"Die."

It happens too fast. Soonyoung shrills Jihoon's name at the top of his lungs as he runs towards him. Jihoon turns and sees a giant black werewolf racing towards him and he immediately gets up and runs away - leaving Jaesun to burn alive. Jisoo grabs Soonyoung and holds him back while he barks angrily. Jihoon races through the forest. 

_He saw me._

_He saw me._

_He saw me!_

 

When Jihoon finds his safe distance away from the clearing, he settles in an empty alleyway. He stares at his hands. They slowly pulse in anger and bloodlust.

Jihoon could only think of the monster he was. He remembers seeing Jisoo and Jeonghan in fear. Their bodies trembling. Their gaping mouths. He also vividly remembered how Jisoo grabbed Soonyoung and held him back from giving chase to the smaller demon. How Soonyoung wordlessly ran, his sapphire blue eyes widened in shock.

How he had screamed Jihoon's name as he set a person ablaze right in front of him.

Jihoon knew he had screwed up. If only he didn't look in that pond. If only he didn't look on a half moon night. He felt like an idiot. He knew that pond would tell if he was about to go insane. He had been going to that pond for months. It made a difference. He just hurt Soonyoung. He hurt Jeonghan. He hurts everyone.

Jihoon closes his eyes. He doesn't see any point of living anymore, so he lets his inner demon take control of his body. Jihoon immediately gets sucked into himself and he reopens his eyes, they're a lavender blue.

Jihoon could only watch as his demons wrecked the city.

 

_I could only think of seeing Soonyoung in pure horror. It took all his lung power to scream as I set that person on fire right in front of him. His scream echoes in my ears, painfully. It hurts. I disgust myself. I hate myself. I hurt the person I finally fell in love with. A person who I thought I would spent my life with. The same scene replays through my mind. Each sound. It hurts me dearly._

_I know I'm a demon, and that's why my family rejected me. Even my older brother, who never lifted a hand to fight in my defense when only I could sit and let my father run my life. I hate myself. I can't stand to look at myself in the mirror - knowing that I'm a monster of destruction. I was set onto this path when I was born. When I was created. When my parent's gave me life._

_It hurts more than dressing up as a fucking Barbie Doll._

_I let my demon inside take over. He sets the city on fire, alarming the useless irrelevant citizens. He does everything I can't do._

_All because of Kwon Soonyoung._

_If I didn't meet Kwon Soonyoung, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be restricting myself._

_I wouldn't feel so afraid. I feel like a child. I just want to be loved and accepted for my instability and personality. Is that too much to ask? I guess fate hates me more than I initially thought. How vexing._

_The fire manages to distract me from the thoughts of my werewolf boyfriend possibly searching for me at this moment._

 

An hour or so later, Jihoon has finally calmed down - well sort of. His demon is still in control and he still can't have control over the body that he didn't really give a shit about in the first place. He is currently electrocuting random rodents in his sight.

Jihoon sat in his usual city tree. He watched the buildings burn around him. He could only smile in triumph. Why did he feel so accomplished? That was a question that would be hard to answer. Throughout the whole night, all he was doing was releasing pent up rage. There was so many questions to be asked, and so many answers left buried.

He was releasing his anger, but at the same time...he was ruining his relationship that he had built with Jeonghan, Jisoo and Soonyoung. They treated him like family. In return, he scarred them for life. He had so many regrets. At the same time, he relished in the destruction. The burning cinders and the cracks of fire.

Jihoon looks down to see a random male walking by. He looks at the ground before walking by Jihoon's tree as if nothing was wrong. He hops down from the tree, smiling happily, with the hint of insanity. The male looks at Jihoon, noticing his visible unstability. He also notes the blood and burnts all over the lithe body.

"Si-Sir. Please." The stranger puts his hands up in submission. "D-Don't kill me! I won't tell anyone you're here!"

Jihoon stops smiling, speaking in a deadpan tone.

"I get told that bullshit everyday." He slowly walks towards the male and he smiles again. "Do you think you're special, huh?"

The male doesn't answer.

"HUH?" Jihoon's voice takes a large crescendo. 

"No!" He protests, falling to the ground and using his hands as a shield. "I don't think I'm special! I don't want to die! I have a family and two loving boys I love!"

Those words slap Jihoon in the face.

"You think I care? I never had a father." Jihoon spats in disgust. He grabs the males hands in a deathgrip. "I never had anyone. Do you thin YOU deserve it?" Jihoon coos sickeningly.

"Please.. have some empathy." 

"Too bad." Jihoon's eyes change into a lavender blue as electricity explodes from his hands . He laughs insanely.

In the distance, Soonyoung is near the tree. He wasn't afraid of Jihoon. He would never be. He understood his anger, his frustration. That anger was being unleashed. Not even he was sure that he could control it.

A very familiar laugh sounds through Soonyoung's ears, and he runs towards the sound.

Jihoon is shooting lightning at an innocent male.

Soonyoung has had enough.

"Jihoon, I love you." He whispers as he runs to block the lightning from hitting the unsuspecting male. "Please stop hurting everyone."

He runs in front of Jihoon and gets struck by the electricity.

_Please stop hurting me._


	9. broken voices

Jihoon watches the older crumple to the ground. His body shaking from static. His lavender eyes immediately return to normal brown as he runs over to his body, violently shaking him. His demon has calmed down. Jihoon has finally broken and taken control and he sees the older on the ground. He's trying to hold onto the belief that Soonyoung will wake up. But he knows he won't. 

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon shakes his boyfriend feverishly. "Soonyoung, please!" He cries out. There's no point in trying anymore. He stops.

Tears brim at his gentle gaze. He continues shaking the unresponsive werewolf to no avail. He hopes Soonyoung isn't dead. He hopes he didn't just electrocute the person he cared about. Despite only knowing him for a month, he cared about Soonyoung a lot. His stupid smile, voice and heck - even his hair. Jihoon cared about everything Kwon Soonyoung. It just happens like that.

Love really was a weird thing.

"J-Jeonghan." The smaller breathes out. He lifts the lifeless body onto his back; and nearly collapses under Soonyoung's size. Jihoon slowly walks out of the park and through any area not on fire. He was in search for Jeonghan. Jeonghan could possibly heal Soonyoung.

"Jeonghan." Jihoon calls out weakly.

Jihoon knows Jisoo and Jeonghan would never help him. But when it came to Soonyoung, he knew they would. If Soonyoung meant anything to the two angels, they would help.

He sighs quietly, calling out louder and louder until he finally receives a response. By this time, Jihoon is in a vacant area.

In the corner of his eye, he sees two angels flying towards him. Jeonghan immediately runs to Jihoon and punches him straight in the face. Jeonghan's fist is circular, and slightly bigger than Jihoon's. Despite being an angel, the punch hurts a lot. Jihoon feels his face throbbing after Jeonghan punches him. 

Jisoo bends next to Soonyoung, examining his body. He looks at his best friend with a frown. He couldn't believe Jihoon did this. His eyes avert to his boyfriend, the angel punching the demon over and over again. The cycle repeating like Earth's seasons. Jisoo had never seen Jeonghan that violent before, ever.

"I trusted you!" Jeonghan screeches. "I shouldn't have, ever!"

Jeonghan's fists turn into blocks of ice and he continues his assault on the smaller demon. His eyes are blazing in a shade of blue. His wings are spread in pure anger as they fade to a faint gray. Jeonghan continues landing blows on his body.

And again.

And again.

"You hurt Soonyoung!" The ravenette shrills. He continues punching Jihoon into the ground. "We trusted you!" Jeonghan doesn't know how to feel. He feels anger, remourse. He was trying hard to believe that Jihoon wasn't the one who hurt Soonyoung. But even though he didn't see it happen, Jeonghan knew Jihoon hurt him. It was instinct.

Jihoon takes every hit with a painful smile on his face. He lets Jeonghan hit him, blow after blow. The ice making contact with his face, temporarily cooling the areas he hits. Numbing his heart, and the feeling that Soonyoung could possibly be dead.

 

My name is Kwon Soonyoung.

I'm a 20 year old Gemini werewolf-hybrid thing who was rejected by his mother as a child. 

When I was born into this world, my father looked upon me with love. He himself, was a werewolf. He was the complete opposite of my mother. My mother was a werewolf hybrid with angel genes. She was hoping I would be born angel; not werewolf. I didn't understand her logic. I mainly have werewolf genes. My parents were mainly werewolves. There was around a 5 percent chance that I would be an angel. 

My father played with me, accepted me. He told me he loved me and he meant it. He was there for me when I first shifted into a werewolf. He always told me that I would be okay. That I was an alpha male, and that my mom was wrong about me being a mutt.

My mom always verbally abused me. She called me a 'mutt' and a 'hound'. I found her quite tedious and annoying. If she hated werewolves so much, then why did she marry my dad? She's basically insulting her own species. I never responded to her verbal assaults, however. I remained silent and just continued doing what I was doing. However, that made her upset. She called me disrespectful and all kinds of vulgar names.

It got really bad when I talked back. I began a career in dance with the support of my father. I loved dancing. It allowed me to express myself, and tell a story through movement and facial expression. Most of my choreographies were based off my stories as a child. My father always came to my shows to see my performances. So did my older sister, Yeonju. Yeonju was my mom's favorite.

Which explains why I talked back to my mom.

Yeonju wasn't a dance major. She liked to study philosophy. My mom never even accepted that I liked dance. She always went against what I loved. And as a result, she rebuked me repeatedly. She compared me to Yeonju and said that I "was wasting my time trying to be a dancer - or any type of performer. Because I was a disgusting werewolf who didn't know what art truly was."

So I said:

"guess who else is a werewolf? Oh, you are! You're a werewolf just like me. And if I'm a werewolf, and you keep saying that werewolves are disgusting, you're always talking about yourself. You're so full of hate, that you even unleashed it on your own son. You think I'm disgusting, meanwhile you're calling yourself, Yeonju and Appa disgusting. What the fuck is your logic?" 

She wouldn't speak to me. She just walked away as if she didn't know I exist. The next day, I woke up in a box in the city. With a note, that said "die."

I knew she did it. She abandoned me on the streets. I never saw my father or mother again. I see Yeonju every now and then - but I won't say anything to her. I know Yeonju wouldn't tell my mom that I was alive, but it could slip. Yeonju was one who spoke a lot about random things and I didn't want to be a subject. I assume that my parents are dead. At least, I hope my mother is.

Jisoo found me when I was street dancing in the park for money. He simply smiled and handed me a envelope filled with money. I forgot how much it was, but it was enough to pay for a years worth of meals. I remember it as if it was yesterday. He and Jeonghan were walking together and then bam. 

He held his hand out and said the kindest thing I've heard. He told me it was going to be okay, his name was Hong Jisoo and he had been looking for me. Apparently, my father contacted the Angels and they know I'm missing. My father died a few weeks upon my disappearance. And how did he die? He committed suicide. 

Jisoo rebuilt me and with Jeonghan's help, we became close. We were a trio of oddballs who just went where the wind took us. Until the vampires began to interfere. They want Jeonghan for an unkown reason. I don't know why, but they just... do. I don't know if I want to find out.

There's a memory that's carved into my skull though. I will never forget it. When I was twelve, I ran away from home. I hid in a bush. I saw a house on fire. I didn't know what to do, so I hid in a bush and watched. Vampires were swarming the house and I saw a peculiar demon boy run out of the house. Blood was all over him. I couldn't help but follow to satisfy my curiosity.

I watched him look in a pond, and he set the area on fire. A vampire attempted to murder him, but he electrocuted the juvenile. He was a demon, an apparent neglected one - because he spoke of his family hating him. 

 

That boy, was Lee Jihoon.

 

Jeonghan has Soonyoung in his bed. The blankets are tucked over his body for warmth. The angel stands up from his bed before turning to Jisoo.

"I can't believe it, Jihoon did this to him." He says, voice laced with sadness. He sits back on a nearby futon, rocking back and forth. "After we began to trust him."

"I'm very confused though." Jisoo says. "Demons normally have control over themselves. Jihoon doesn't. Perhaps, he's underdeveloped?"

Throughout his years, Jisoo took very large interest in his opposite species. He studied demons and how they operated. Unlike angels, demons needed guidance in controlling their tempers. And despite arrogance, they actually listened to their guider once they learned it was important to learn self control. Demons without guidance were very emotionally unstable.

"Underdeveloped?" Jeonghan repeats the word, more questionably then stating. "What do you mean?"

Jisoo explains his knowledge of demons. "He had no guidance when he was in his childhood age. This will make him very unstable - if my hypothesis is correct."

"Stop using smart language." Jeonghan scowls. "You don't have to be so classy." He flips his raven locks, trying to be snooty. 

"Classy is my middle name, though." The younger chuckles quietly. "You don't suit classy though, Hannie." 

"More like smelly. When was the last time you washed your hair?" Jeonghan makes a sound of offense. "Excuse me, I am very classy."

"This morning, and you are classy - when you're not nagging me about hygiene."

"Gah, fine." Jeonghan sighs in defeat. "Okay, what are we going to do about him?" He gestures to the demon in the cage. The pile of boy just lays there, not looking at anything in particular. "We can't just have Jihoon there."

Jisoo checks Soonyoung's pulse. "Yes we can. That cage is indestructible."

'I hope."

The two angels remain silent before leaving the room. Both of them walk downstairs, leaving Jihoon alone with his comatosed boyfriend.

The demon looks at the most-likely-dead body in the bed. He looks down at the flooring. Jihoon's eyes prick with tears as his hands grab onto the cage bars. His knuckles turn white. His hands light on fire but to no avail. The metal remains in tact. 

"I'm sorry." Jihoon croaks, feeling his emotions crack at the seams. His eyes are glassy. "I'm sorry I came into your life." He whimpers.

Jihoon begins to tremble. "If only I had more control.. if I wasn't emotionally fucked up. I would be fine. We would be fine. You would be fine." He whispers harshly. "You would be sitting here with that stupid smile on your face while singing a stupid or song or.." He stops and gathers his thoughts.

"I would be able to tell you how much I love you."

The makeshift heart monitor Jisoo made plays a long drawn out beep.

Kwon Soonyoung was dead.

 


	10. here's to us

Jihoon sits by Soonyoung's bedside. His gentle eyes brimming with tears. He grips his hand tightly while his eyes just stare at his facial features. He didn't even bother to shut the heart monitor off. The dreaded beep just kept going on and on. He grips his hand tightly - if Soonyoung was alive, his hand would be numb - as tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

The silence stabs the air and Jihoon's heart. He's trying to hold onto hope. He's trying to hold onto the hope that Soonyoung wasn't dead and that he would burst up from the bedsheets. Jihoon tries to imagine Soonyoung's arms wrapped around his body, his sweet voice whispering a quiet 'it's okay' in his ears. But imagination can only do so much.

Jihoon hears the bedroom door open and he doesn't bother to look at the person who entered. He knows he's about to be thrown out. All he can think about is how Soonyoung was dead. That was the only fact that mattered. Nothing else mattered. Just the simple fact that the person he fell for was dead.

"You killed him." The intruder says. His voice is unfamiliar, laced with a Mandarin dialect.

"But you didn't mean to."

The demon turns to the intruder to see a very handsome male with red velvet colored hair. His white wings illuminate just enough color to show that he was a fairy. The fairy was Chinese by the looks of it. He walks slowly towards Soonyoung, hesitant. His lips are pursed together.

"Who are you?" Jihoon demands. He lights his fists on fire and stands in front of Soonyoung's body defensively. "I don't know who are you are and what your relationship is to him."

"Xu Minghao." The fairy states. He glares at Jihoon. "Cool off your fists. You're in enough trouble already." His gentle demeanor turned thug like within seconds.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to be very surprised if hyung doesn't throw you out." Minghao shrugs. "You killed his best friend. Even if it was an accident."

"How do you know I killed Soonyoung?" Jihoon's voice drifts off with regret in his eyes. His fists cool off and are back to their normal state. 

"Jisoo hyung told me. Are you that simple minded?" Minghao blinks. He sits next to the older body with a small frown on his face. His eyes not even paying an ounce of attention to Jihoon.

Jihoon would normally be fuming. But Minghao was correct in every shape and form. It was his fault that Soonyoung was dead. His fault that he may have broken Jisoo and Jeonghan emotionally. His fault that the city was almost been burnt to cinders. The brunette gazes down at the ground. He leaves the room and house in silence. He feels too humiliated to respond.

Minghao watches him leave and he looks at Soonyoung. He rubs his hands together, creating a small glow where he rubbed. Sweat begins to drip from his forehead. The fairy inhales a deep breath slowly. He turns to where Jihoon was nearly standing. Getting up and walking towards where he was, his eyes land upon a small puddle of tears on the bedroom floor. His lips curl into a smile.

His hand picks up Jihoon's tears and he slowly moves towards Soonyoungs body, sitting where he sat before. Minghao places his hands on Soonyoung's chest while he bites his own lip nervously. He mutters a few words in Latin as his chest begins to give off sparks.

"You're lucky I care about you, hyung."

Meanwhile, Jisoo and Jeonghan were downstairs. Jeonghan was in the younger's arms. The gatekeepers hands in his hair. He soothingly sings English songs in his ears. Jisoo places numerous kisses on his forehead while the elder weeped in his arms. Jisoo could even feel tears coming from his own eyes. He was trying to hold them, for Soonyoung.

"Yah, Hannie." Jisoo cups Jeonghan's cheeks. He gives him a painful smile as he meets his puffy brown eyes.

Jeonghan doesn't respond. His body shakes every time he sobs. His pupils were focused on Jisoo's cat-like eyes. He doesn't know what to say. He can't speak. He feels too hurt on the inside to even respond to Jisoo, the love of his life.

"You know," Jisoo hugs him. "Soonyoung would be yelling at us to stop crying. He would be patting our backs or he would be trying to be extra just to see us smile. He would be trying to make us laugh and forget the pain."

"I-I can't f-forget t-that h-h-he's de-dead." Jeonghan's speech was inaudible and horribly atrocious. But Jisoo deciphers his lovers speech anyway. "He c-ca-can't be dead." The angel stutters.

"I know, baby. I know." Jisoo frowns. He had an important event planned for this day, but he didn't know if he should do it or not. Despite the hours of rehearsing he had gone through, he didn't know if he should do it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Jihoon walk out the front door. For once, he isn't concerned. At least Minghao got him out of the house somehow.

"I-It's all that stupid demon's fault." Jeonghan angrily cries. "His stupid instability and his stupid personality." The ravenette spats. He blamed Jihoon for everything. Everything that happened was his fault by default. "Don't even t-try arguing with me, J-Jisoo. Y-You su-sure as hell know that I'm r-right."

"Yes." Jisoo teleports them outside where the cherry blossom tree was. As a gatekeeper, he could teleport short distances. He didn't even look at Jeonghan's reaction. He knew the angel hated when he teleported without permission. "Don't give me that face, you should be used to it by now."

"What the actual fuck, Jisoo?" Jeonghan grimaces. He feels his head in a whirl. Despite being teleported a million times, he still can't get used to the rush. It felt like he was in a hurricane. "You know I hate when-"

Jisoo puts his fingers to his lips, shutting the elder up. "Yes I know you hate it when I do it. But this is important." He begins to sweat, a lot. His heart begins to race and he doesn't even know if this is a good time to even do what he was about to do. He takes Jeonghan's hands in his. Lifting them up to his lips, he chastely kisses his soft skin like the gentleman he is.

"Jeonghan." Jisoo speaks quietly. "You know I love you. I found you on the street when you were thirteen. You were horrified for your life. You were so scared to come near me because you couldn't identify what species I was." His eyes look at Jeonghan's with love and affection.

The angel blushes in response. "Yes. I remember that memory so fondly as if it were only yesterday. You were so kind to me, even if I was a boy in rags and you were a boy in riches. You weren't afraid that I was covered in blood."

"But, we took you in." Jisoo smiles at his lover. "You were so friendly with my family. You had good manners, but you were still in shock." The brunette's smile falters a little. He let's go of Jeonghan's hands and he looks directly into his eyes.

"Eventually, I fell for you. In this same spot we're standing on right now. While the cherry blossoms fell and my parents were cooking dinner right in the very kitchen we live in today. You loved me too. We kissed for the first time. We met Soonyoung three years later... and we were all so happy together. Over the past eight years of knowing your existence, I realized something." Jisoo drops on one knee.

Jeonghan's eyes widen. His body begins to tremble even harder than it did ever before. He lifts his hands to his mouth in shock at the younger. "Jisoo.." his voice whispers in the wind. Tears still roll down his cheeks, but they're not only sad tears.

"I love you, Yoon Jeonghan. From your smile. Your angelic smile that makes my day. Your laugh that I could listen to for hours. Your eyes, your sweet and beautiful eyes. The way you walk so proudly and the fact that you love me for me." He takes a small black box from his pocket. "The fact that you accepted the gatekeeper who couldn't protect his family. The fact that you accepted my imperfections and you knew that I could only do so much. Yoon Jeonghan, I love you, so much. I love you more than anything else in existence."

Jisoo opens the box, revealing a small silver ring with an Opal in it's clutches. Opal was Jeonghan's birthstone, and he wanted the ring to be special and not just a diamond.

Jeonghan's eyes are widened. He's stunned. He doesn't know what to say and his heart is exploding out of his chest. The older smiles slowly.

"Yoon Jeonghan, will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will!" Jeonghan tackles Jisoo and both bodies roll down the hills, just as Soonyoung and Jihoon did. They're laughing happily and Jeonghan lands on top of the gatekeeper. They both stare into each other's eyes with love and adoration for the other. Their love was stronger than anything else in the world.

Jisoo holds his hand tightly as he slips the ring on. He leans upwards to capture the olders lips in a loving kiss. The sun was high on the horizon as light illuminated the pair. Jeonghan pulls away a few moments later and they just hug each other.

"Here's to us." Jisoo whispers in Jeonghan's ears.

 

 


	11. Father From Hell

Soonyoung opened his eyes. His chest heaved up and down in long pants. His face darted around in panic. He had woken up on a dark hardwood floor; cold and dreary. The ceiling was brown, it was the ceiling of a shed. He looks around as he lifts his body so he's successfully sitting up. The pulsing headache subsides, leaving only a small hint of pain in his head. 

The biggest question is; where is he right now?

This place wasn't familiar. It was a shed and it was depressingly dark on the inside. There was only a window, and the blinds were closed on it. Soonyoung didn't like depressing atmospheres so he stands up on his two feet. He tries to recall what happened before he ended up here.

Oh, right. Jihoon electrocuted him. And there were no signs of static in his body.

"Damn it all," Soonyoung walks towards the window to let a little light in. He could at least use a small idea of where he was at the moment. His hands fastens around the rope to pull the blinds up when a small voice squeaks from a near corner of the shed.

"Don't touch it."

The werewolf immediately turns around to where the voice came from. He slowly moves towards the corner, head tilted in confusion. Soonyoung's feet gingerly touch the ground so he wouldn't scare whoever spoke. It was definitely a child - most likely a young boy. 

Soonyoung moves a box over to see a small body huddles in the corner, and he's shaking, violently. He has short raven black hair, chubby baby cheeks and light brown eyes. A black hoodie hugs his torso and he has on blue sweatpants. The child is a spitting image of Jihoon. 

"Jihoon?" He whispers quietly, turning his head so he wasn't looking at the child.

"How do you know my name?" Child-Jihoon whimpers in fear. "Are you going to hurt me like they do?"

"Who's going to hurt you?" Soonyoung answers. He looks to the shed entrance and he looks back at the miniature Jihoon. 

"Hyunsoo." Child-Jihoon croaks. "My so called father, and his friends."

"How do they hurt you?" Soonyoung's eyes begin to darken in slight anger. He was in Jihoon's past - somehow - but it happened. He was seeing what had happened to him. How he was raised and how he had been treated by his parents. Even if the older version of Jihoon electrocuted him, he still couldn't help but love the child version of Jihoon like how he had loved the Jihoon he knew and held. 

"They yell at me." The child's voice is soft. 

"They won't yell at you anymore." Soonyoung's voice takes a crescendo. "I won't let them. No one deserves to be locked up in a shed like this!" His eyes narrow in slight anger and Jihoon cowers in fear.

"Please!" He pleads. "Be quiet! He might hear you!"

The elder raises an eyebrow. "Who might hear you?" 

"Who are you talking to, you piece of garbage?" A voice booms from outside the shed. 

"Him!" Jihoon cries and curls up into a ball, going silent. Small tears form at his baby eyes. He turns away from Soonyoung, looking at the shed wall.

"Answer me, you disrespectful rat." The door slams open to who looks like an older image of Jihoon, but uglier. A lot uglier. Soonyoung stand back in shock but he stares directly at the man.

The man looks at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung looks at Child-Jihoon.

The child looks at Soonyoung with pleading eyes. His lips move in a hushed whisper, but Soonyoung understands every word.

"Help me, please."

"Who are you?" A deep voice booms from the shed entrance. His hands immediately light on fire and he stalks towards Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung doesn't feel afraid at all. "No one important." He says simply, picking up Child-Jihoon. He looks directly at the male, who he assumes to be Hyunsoo. 

"Put my son down or I'll burn you to cinders." Hyunsoo spats, his eyes turning a deep blood red. His voice distorts immediately.

"Your son? I thought he was a disrespectful rat. Hang on Jihoonie, I don't want you to fall off." Soonyoung calmly says. Child-Jihoon clings onto him as he dodges a punch from Hyunsoo; who roars in anger.

The werewolf dashes out the shed and he waits until he's a safe distance from the shed. He feels his limbs stretch and his shoulders become broader. Soonyoung transforms into his final werewolf form. He's large, black, strong and rather loud. He lands onto the ground, head turning to Child-Jihoon - who was on his back. The little boy is hanging on, no sign of fear in his eyes. 

"It's okay." He puts his arms around Soonyoung's neck. "You're a werewolf. I studied your type. I don't care where you take me, just go!"

Soonyoung obeys and runs through the forest, feeling fireballs being shot past his ears. His blood pumps and his chest heaves in panic. He knows this forest. He reaches the park within moments. The park where Jihoon electrocutes him.

Child-Jihoon begins to hear words in his head.

_Jihoon? Can you hear me? This is the werewolf you're on. I can talk to you through mindlink._

"Mindlink?" The child sounds confused. "I thought you could only talk to mates."

_Long story. But, can you tell me what year it is right now?_

"2003, why?"

_Ah okay. Thank you._

"Can you tell me your name at least?"

_Kwon Soonyoung._

"Soonyoung. How nice." Jihoon turns around and he sees a bright light. His eyes widen and his pupils dilate. His mouth opens to scream, but he doesn't. He sees his father, Hyunsoo, in pursuit of the young boy and the werewolf.

A fireball is flying towards their way and Soonyoung has no idea.

"Soonyoung look out-" 

Soonyoung gets hit by the fireball and he get's flung into a tree. He feels a bone crack and he howls in pain. Jihoon falls off of him and lands on the ground, his head hitting the dirt. He shakes violently as he runs up to the fallen werewolf.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon's eyes are widened and his body is covered in dirt. He shakes the fur, face contorting in despair. Tears are finally falling as he senses his father behind him. He shields the werewolfs body, but a body so small can only do so much.

Hyunsoo juggles a few fireballs in his right hand. He narrows his eyes, seeing his son guard the werewolf. "Move, or you'll get fried along with him." 

"No, he's the only person who has shown kindness." The younger spats in rebellion. "And he barely knows me."

"One more chance, rat." Hyunsoo steps closer, charging up a fire laser in his palms.

"Kill me then." Jihoon challenges.

Hyunsoo contorts into anger and he shouts. "You were never worth it anyway!" He shoots the fire at both boys and right before the fire hits Jihoon, everything freezes - except for Soonyoung.

The werewolf changes back into his human form. He shakes his head, and looks at the frozen Jihoon and Hyunsoo. 

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung is confused. He pokes the child, but he's cold like ice. He looks around and sees that all time has stopped. Suddenly, everything begins to glow and everything disappears, leaving the werewolf in a white abyss.

"Thank you." A feminine voice sounds from particularly nowhere.

He darts around. "Who's there?" His voice echos.

No answer.

Soonyoung sits on the floor and buries his face in his hands for a few moments. When he looks up, he sees white. Shimmering white. Even more shimmering than Jeonghan's wings. He looks up and sees a woman of absolute beauty. She definitely resembles Jihoon. She has his eyes and his nose, and definitely his smile. Her lips were curled into a small smile as she holds her hand out.

He hesitantly takes it. He looks at the woman and exhales a deep breath.

"Thank you, Soonyoung." The woman says, she smiles.

Soonyoung raises eyebrows as he stands up. "You're welcome.. but, who are you?" He questions. He was rather conflicted.

"Yoon Nari. Jihoon's mother." She says. "You must be confused at what you had just saw. I will explain everything."

"Please do." The younger responds. 

Two very comfortable looking armchairs appear out of the air. Soonyoung's eyes look at them in amazement. Nari simply gives him a friendly smile.

"Sit down, this is going to take awhile." Nari sits down in one, looking at him with her large beautiful eyes. 

"Okay." Soonyoung sits down in a chair and looks at the woman who was Jihoon's mother.

"First of all, I want to thank you for being there for Jihoon. You were so patient with him, and he fell in love with you. I never expected for him to fall in love with a male, but I am accepting of that. I just want to see him be happy." Nari says. 

"Of course... I wanted him to be happy too."

"Now, Jihoon was born on November 22nd, 1996. He was a small bundle that I was so happy to hold in my arms. He was beautiful. I loved him." She looks up into no particular direction, a dreamlike smile on her face. "His father, Hyunsoo, was actually happy as well. We were both happy to have another son, and this was when our family was happy." Nari frowns a little.

"Hyunsoo wanted Jihoon to be human or angel. Now, you know Jihoon has an older brother. He was born angel and we lucked out with that." Nari explains. 

"An older brother?" Soonyoung blinks.

"Yes. There was a 25 percent change he would be an angel, and he was. Jihoon had little chances of being an angel. Probably around 5 percent. We found out the statistics on his first birthday, and that was when everything began to change."

"Hyunsoo became hysterical. He gave up and completely abandoned Jihoon. Hyunsoo was a demon, and I was an angel. I could not help Jihoon with his powers, all I could do was watch and teach him morals. Jihoon began freezing things on accident when he was three, but he started setting things on fire around the age of two. Hyunsoo started hoping that maybe his angel genes were taking over; but they didn't. The ice disappeared and soon Jihoon was controlling fire most of the time and it was obvious that he was born demon. Hyunsoo began mistreating the poor boy when he turned four. He gave him small portions to eat, and he shouldered him off completely when Jihoon started using his fire. I remember his older brother would be taken away by Hyunsoo because he didn't want the angel to see Jihoon act like that. I tried to tell Hyunsoo to treat Jihoon like a son, but he never would listen. I was blackmailed, and I could only watch as Hyunsoo made Jihoon live in a shed outside in our backyard."

Soonyoung's eyes immediately turned black. "You did nothing? NOTHING?" He said to Nari, glaring at her.

"Hyunsoo would kill Jihoon if I tried to protect him, and I could only do so much as an angel." Nari pleads. "Please understand."

"Fine." 

"Jihoon grew up without parental guidance. The only time he humanly interacted with anyone was when he was given food or new clothes. I saw him from the window. He would sit there in the shed and read books on the supernatural and abnormal. He became so intelligent and he became unstable. He didn't know how to use his fire for good. Only for bad. He was never taught and that's all Hyunsoo's fault. His older brother wanted to do something as well, but Hyunsoo kept a firm leash on him too. And our family soon grew apart, me growing closer to the brother. On the year 2008, vampires invaded. Hyunsoo hid and he watched me die. He watched the vampires destroy everything. It was heartbreaking. Luckily, Jihoon and his older brother escaped-"

"Wait, before you continue. You keep mentioning an older brother." Soonyoung looks at Nari with curiosity. "What's his name?"

"Ahh.. are you sure you want to know?" Nari blinks, looking at the werewolf boy.

"Please, I need to know."

Nari takes a deep breath.

"October 4th, 1995. Yoon Jeonghan is Lee Jihoon's brother."


	12. "This Isn't Our Last"

Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon were brothers; by blood and by heart. They just didn't know it.

Jeonghan knew he had a younger brother. He just didn't like talking about it. He knew that his younger brother was neglected and he didn't lift a finger to help. The guilt ate him a little on the inside, which explains why he never really spoke about him.

The elder angel sits in his living room, eyes staring blankly at the crackling fireplace. The flames giving off heat. Even though there was heat, he felt empty and cold. An engagement ring is snug on his right ring finger, the opal shining in his eyes and becoming the reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

However, it wasn't. Jeonghan promised himself he would find any trace of his younger brother before thinking of his own happiness - and he broke that promise. Jisoo had gone out to get some cake to celebrate their engagement so the angel was left home alone. With his thoughts. His haunting thoughts. He never forgot about his younger brother.

"I'm so sorry..." Jeonghan says to the fire. He puts his hand against the glass that kept the flames under control. The heat slightly burning his hand, but he ignores the pain. It can't hurt any more than the aching feeling inside his heart. The fire reminded him of his younger brother. Whenever her saw fire, he thought of the one who needed him most. And he didn't help. He let his father keep control and dictate his relationship with him. "It's all my fault that you're like this."

He stands up from the fireplace. He slowly walks upstairs, zombielike. He goes into his room and walks over to a small safe box on his nightstand. Jeonghan picks it up and punches the code in: 961122. His brother's birthday. That's all he knew about him. He never learned his name either. He only knew his birthday. His mother never spoke of him and his father addressed him as "rat."

However, deep inside, Jeonghan blames his younger brother for ruining the happiness of his family. For being born. For being born a demon. But at the same time he's thankful. He wouldn't have met Jisoo if known of this had happened. How selfish.

Jihoon knew he had an older brother. He never really mentioned it to anyone. He knew his older brother existed and that he was an angel. His older brother didn't help him when they were younger. He loathed him for that. But he didn't understand why they never helped. His mother and brother were afraid. He didn't know that. He didn't know fear. Fear was a stranger who would never knock on Jihoon's doorstep.

Jihoon sits in the city again. He sits in his favorite tree, marveling at how all the buildings and landscape were repaired in a day. Supernaturals probably repaired it because humans are too stupid to fix anything. Jihoon shifts and turns to look at the exact spot where Soonyoung had fallen to the ground; electrocuted. His insides suddenly ache, and he can't have an aching heart because he was born without one.

Jihoon looks down at the grass, speechless. He remained silent and felt anger boiling inside of him. However he kept it under control. He was tired of hurting. It was becoming old, and it only gave him consequences. Jihoon's black aura appears for a second before disappearing moments later.

Both people blamed and were blamed. They have the same blood and they have the same heart.

Nari spoke very slowly. Her eyes said caution. She didn't know how the young werewolf would take it.  Surprisingly, he didn't faint or anything. He just stares at her in disbelief and confusion.

"They're brothers?" Soonyoung's eyes are wide in pure astonishment. He stares at the woman, who has a slight grimace on her face. The newfound fact is rather hard to believe. Nari remains silent, allowing the male to take in the information. He comprehends his best friend and Jihoon himself. It does make sense that they're a year apart. It all adds up correctly.

"Soonyoung, has Jeonghan ever mentioned having a younger brother before?" Nari speaks up after a few moments of silence. She examines Soonyoung's body language. He's a little stiff and he's just burying his face in his hands while running his fingers through his head. He inhales and exhales a deep breath. 

"Yes, he has."

He says, quietly. "He doesn't mention it very often though. He hates talking about him. Jeonghan often blames himself for everything that happened to Jihoon; even if he doesn't know that his younger brother is the demon I came to love." 

Nari nods. "I see.." she murmurs. She stand up from her armchair. "That isn't the main reason I wanted you to come here, though."

Soonyoung looks at the elder woman. "Why didn't you let me die?" He grimaces at her. "I could die happy."

"Liar." Nari's eyes turn ice blue. Her white angel wings spread from behind her and she takes a step towards him. "Liar. You still feel guilt."

"I don't feel guilt," he huffs. "Jihoon was the one who killed me.. but meanwhile, he accepted me." Soonyoung's eyes tear up a little. "He accepted me.. I could've stopped him.. but instead I let myself get shot." He felt a feeling of self loathing in his heart. He began to hate what he had done. He regrets standing and shielding that mortal. He should've stopped Jihoon physically.

"You have one more chance." Nari says. She opens a portal back to the house. "You can go back, and fix everything. Jihoon is probably more than willing to rekindle what you had. But, I need to tell you. That there's incoming danger." 

"Yes yes, the vampire-"

"Not just them, Hyunsoo is still alive." The angel cuts him off. 

Soonyoung reminds silent for a few endless moments, and without warning, he steps into the portal and is whisked back to the real world without another word to Nari. He begins to fall into oblivion just as Nari's voice echos in his ears.

_I'll talk to you through telepathy._

He falls for what seems to be eternity until he sees a bright white light.

The werewolf sits up in his bed to see a blank ceiling. He's wrapped in comfortable blankets. He recognizes this room. It's his bedroom. Soonyoung detaches the life support wires and stands up from the bed; feeling as fine as ever. Nari healed him, but there was something else at the works in his body. He feels a fairy presence inside of him somehow. And he already know's who did it.

"Minghao." Soonyoung leaves the bedroom to find the house completely vacant. No sign of Jisoo, Jeonghan, Jihoon or Minghao in the kitchens, bedrooms or anywhere. The boy lets out a deep sigh before changing into werewolf form and dashing out the house to see that it's night time and there was a moon out.

He howls loudly, running through the forest in search for his missing boyfriend. 

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan sat in a nearby field in the darkness. They just enjoyed each other's warmth and comfort, admiring the matching rings on their fingers. Jisoo pecks Jeonghan's forehead. 

"I love you, Jisoo." Jeonghan chuckles, hugging him close. 

Jisoo responds, "I love you more." He watches the moonlight and the ways the trees moved. The way the leaves danced in the breeze. He smiles. It was truly a beautiful night to sit in the fields and observe the skies with the one he loved most.

It was peaceful, until Jisoo sensed something terribly off.

"Vampires." Jisoo whispers, his voice hitting the air like a hammer. He shoots up from his position and he gets in an offensive position.

Jeonghan immediately gets up and spreads his wings.  They're surrounded by vampires, their green eyes illuminated in the night skies. 

It doesn't take more than 5 seconds for Jeonghan to confirm they're outnumbered. Jisoo grabs Jeonghan and they immediately try to teleport away - only to be cut of in the midst of it and they get thrown out of the process and onto the grass, near a vampire. They're going to be in the fight for their lives.

They immediately attack. Jisoo fending some of them off. His right eye flames a vivid blue as he shoots gusts of wind out of his hands and at any attackers. His main goal is to protect Jeonghan. That's all that mattered. He would lay his life down for him, because he loved him that much. Within minutes, the number of vampires were horrendous and it seemed that the head vampires were Mingyu and Junhui.

Jisoo goes face to face with Mingyu, the blonde only grins tauntingly in his face as he attempts to bites him. His skin is still caramel in the moonlight. Jisoo defends against him and they get into a match.

"Why do you want Jeonghan so much, huh?" Jisoo growls aggressively. He lands a punch on Mingyu's face.

"A little demon hired us." Mingyu gave it away as if it were just a piece of candy. 

Jisoo's eyes widened. "What is his name?" His voice suddenly goes quiet and it feels as if he and Mingyu are the only ones there.

"Lee Hyunsoo." Mingyu smirks and he punches the distracted Jisoo in the face. "You should be very familiar with that name."

Jisoo falls onto the ground, immediately teleporting a few inches away from the taller vampire. He sees Jeonghan fighting for his life in the corner of his eye. He knows what he must do.

He shouts feebly.

"Run, Jeonghan, run!" He cries as he continues shooting powerful winds. "I can hold them off in time for you to get away!" He sends Mingyu flying into a nearby crowd of vampires.

Jeonghan is currently freezing a vampire to death. "No! I can't leave you behind! I need to stay and fight!" He yells, shielding himself from a bite to the head. It was Junhui attacking him. The Chinese male's hand had frozen off - thankfully - but that doesn't mean he was any weaker. Jisoo flings himself at Jeonghan, his face sweating from adrenaline. Junhui roundhouse kicks Jisoo in the chest just as he and his fiance manage to teleport a few feet away with time for Jisoo to ennact his plan.

"Don't let them get away!" Junhui commands. He charges at the couple, teeth sharpening into fangs.

Jisoo smirks at the incoming vampire. He slings his arms around Jeonghan's shoulders.

Jisoo uses a last resort and his hands shoot balls of light into the air, creating a forcefield around them for a few seconds. But that was all needed to shield them so they couldn't be seen or heard. Junhui crashes into the forcefield, and he gets ricocheted back into a tree.

"Fuck," he curses in Mandarin.

Meanwhile, Jisoo sighs in relief that his plan had worked. He immediately turns to Jeonghan. "You trust me, right?" His heart hurts.

Jeonghan only stands in brutal silence. He stares at the younger, his fiance. His eyes are already streaming more tears. More tears than the tears he streamed for Soonyoung or for anyone else. He loved Jisoo. He definitely trusted him.

"Do you trust me?" Jisoo grabs his shoulders and his voice is desperate. His voice cracks at the seams as he speaks. "Please, answer me."

Jeonghan has a choice to make. It's either trust Jisoo and run or stay and possibly get captured. The elder knew what the gatekeeper was planning. He knew him too well not to. He closes his eyes, and he knows this was going to be hard but he nods. 

"Yes, I do." His voice is drone-like. He doesn't want to go through with this. His voice says emotionless but his waterfall of tears said otherwise. 

"Then run," Jisoo smiles painfully. "Run until you find shelter. Hopefully Minghao has revived Soonyoung and you'll have protection."

"But, what about you?" The angel sobs. "I can't leave you behind!"

The gatekeeper shifts into his final resort form. He has a black cape on bordered with metallic gold patterns. His eyes both began to flame white. "I will fight them off, and I will find you somehow. I promise, this isn't our last. I can cast an invisibility spell on you that will last for at least three minutes. You can fly away while that goes through."

Jeonghan is becoming desperate. "Jisoo I-" he gets silenced by Jisoo's lips placed on his in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you, _Hong_ Jeonghan, never forget that."

He replies, feeling his heart snap in half. "I love you too, Hong Jisoo." 

The forcefield wears off just as Jisoo casts the spell to make Jeonghan invisible. The angel immediately flies off, but not too fast. Jisoo fights the vampires and all Jeonghan can see is blasts of light. He turns around, watching him.

_2 minutes left_

Jisoo is amazing in his eyes. His movements are like a dancers and he successfully pulls off fending them off. Gusts of wind form and Jisoo fights with everything he has. Everything he loves. For Jeonghan. Not Yoon, but Hong Jeonghan.

_1 minute, 30 seconds left._

Jisoo is gradually weakening, his last resort form only lasted for around a minute or so. But he's still hanging on. He fights with the feeling that he knows Jeonghan is going to get away.

_45 seconds left._

Jeonghan starts to notice Jisoo getting exhausted. Jisoo is still fighting for his life, and at one point in time, he tries to flee but he gets pulled back down and is ravaged and swallowed in the sea of vampires. Jeonghan finally starts to noticed that the vampires aren't going to let anyone live. 

They were here to kill.

_30 seconds left._

Jisoo is slowly losing his fire and he loses his last resort form, changing to his usual gatekeeper form. His attacks grow more feeble and he's beginning to get overpowered. He's getting bitten, but no one has enough time to suck his blood. Jisoo is agile, despite his blindness. He can see where he was going. He can smell the undead and he can touch the enviroment. But even equipped with 20/20 senses, a gatekeeper can only do so much.

_15 seconds left._

"No.." Jeonghan whispers, immediately turning back around and flying to Jisoo. He begins charging up an ice attack, his eyes on Jisoo in the sea of bloody vampires. No one notices the incoming angel, which is a plus. He needs to help. He needs to stop running away like he did when vampires murdered his family.

He needs to stop running away like how he did when his younger brother needed him the most.

A glimmer of hope is in account when Jeonghan sees Jisoo teleport a few inches away from the vampires and out of sight. 

"Whew.." He sweat drops.

The gatekeeper is covered in blood. He's covered in gashes and cuts and attempted bites. However, he's still going strong. Jisoo reappears near a bush, his chest heaving in breaths.

Jeonghan is ready to shoot his ice, but he decides to wait until he gets closer for more accuracy.

_0 seconds left._

Too late.

It happens too fast for the angel to comprehend. Jisoo was completely fine.

Well, until a vampire attacks him to the ground. The rest follow and all Jeonghan can hear are the cries and screams coming from Jisoo. Tens of ten pairs of fangs sink into Jisoo's lithe body wherever possible. They sucked the life out of him and all Jeonghan could do was listen to his screams of agony and torture. The shrill high pitched voice of a gatekeeper.

It got even more grotesque when some of the vampires transformed into werewolves and began eating Jisoo alive. The screams became more of a cacophony to Jeonghan and he couldn't move. He froze in his position. He didn't know how to react. It hurt so much. He could hear the screams and crunching of bones and chewing of meat. 

The werewolves pull back.

All Jeonghan can see, is a corpse where Jisoo was laying.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Jeonghan freezes them all, finally firing the ice.  He crashes onto the ground like a comet, and his head makes impact with ice. He is exhausted, but he crawls over to Jisoo's remains. A few bones, and that was all he had left of his fiance.

Something shines in the moonlight.

Jeonghan crawls over to it, and it's Jisoo's other half to Jeonghan's ring. A dark blue mineral called Tanzanite is in it's clutches. It was Jisoo's birthstone. 

Jeonghan takes the ring into his hands, and he weeps. He feels his sanity crack at the seams as he feels a new type of rage inside him. He wanted to avenge Jisoo. Jeonghan puts his hand onto the ice and makes it so cold that it would kill anyone frozen in seconds. And it does. The vampires and werewolf-vampire hybrids freeze to death.

 

Jeonghan feels useless.

Jeonghan feels empty.

Jeonghan doesn't see a reason to live anymore.

"Why didn't I stay?" He screams, holding the ring to his heart. 

"Why?" He slips the ring on his other ring finger.

The angel is too buried in his sorrow to notice the demon coming up behind him. He holds an inflamed hammer, and Jeonghan is too upset to notice the sudden heat.

The demon whacks Jeonghan on the head to knock him out.

He smiles in the moonlight.

"You're going to pay... Yoon Jeonghan. Your little fucking rat brother too."


	13. Burn Marks

Jihoon is now sitting in the pure white snow, watching small, unique snowflakes rain down from the skies. He smiles a little, taking in the beautiful view. If only his life was as beautiful as the falling frozen water.

He hums a quiet song. He holds a hand out to catch the snow and his eyes are so fascinated by the flakes. He catches enough in his hands to blow them away. It was oddly satisfying and uplifting for his mood. Jihoon suddenly sees an opening in the clouds and he sees an angelic woman walking down the opening. Her white wings are spread and she's heading straight for the younger.

The boy gets in offensive position, looking at the woman. She looks oddly familiar, like Jeonghan. She resembles him in a way. It was odd.

"Jihoon." She speaks, her voice is soft and gentle.

"How do you know my name?" Jihoon retorts; his voice clearly untrusting.

The angelic woman sighs. "I brought you into this world."

"What?" Jihoon's eyes widened. This woman did look like him, a little at least. He slowly gets into normal stance. "My mother never spoke to me. I don't know who the fuck you are."

"If I'm not your mother," Nari hisses, "then how do I know you were born on November 22nd? How do I know that you could've been an angel but you were 95 percent demon? How do I know that your father neglected you?" The rush of questions came out his mothers mouth. 

Jihoon couldn't help but not believe her. "Who's my brother then, huh? Can you answer that, mother?" He snaps - his black aura beginning to surround his body - and he takes an angry step towards the assumed to be liar. "Can you at least tell me that? Don't fucking lie either or I'll burn you to a crisp right now."

Nari's eyes flash white before she grabs Jihoon by the shirt, giving him no time to respond, and she smacks her hand onto his forehead. Her palms covered his eyes as they gave of white beams of light. Jihoon thought she was giving him memories, but the light slowly began to burn. It hurt so much. It couldn't be memory light. He could feel claws slowly entering his head through his eyes; gently pulling at Jihoon's brain, more specifically, his memory part.

"No!" Jihoon yells out, hands lighting on fire as he struggles in the woman's grip. His heart is slowly beginning to freeze as the white light slowly shuts his body down. His hands are immediately glued to his sides as if his skin were a magnet. Something magical was keeping him down.  The woman begins to laugh like a man. The white slowly turning to one of darkness. His mouth was open in a never ending plea for help. Nari's whole body flashes black as it turns out to be Hyunsoo in disguise. 

Hyunsoo grins maniacally. His hand moves in languid movements. Jihoon feels something stirring inside his body. He feels the fire inside him slowly burning out for some reason. The darkness being shot into his eyes seep into his memories and they begin to erase everything the young boy once knew. Everything he loved or hated. His hand soon draws a black cloud out of Jihoon's mouth. The darkness disappears. He still has his memories. Thank goodness.

Jihoon can't feel anything. He collapses onto the ground, skin awfully pale. He lifts a quivering hand to his chest; he can no longer feel his heartbeat. He lifts his head up to see Hyunsoo standing over him, a wicked smile on his face. His hand holds the black cloud that came out of Jihoon's mouth. He recognizes that cloud and his eyes widen in pure horror.

He lifts a forlorn fist to punch his father with fire.

His hand is still normal, unlit and dry.

"No." Jihoon's voice comes out in a harsh whisper. His pupils dilate as he lifts his fist to his eyes, shaking violently and pathetically. Hyunsoo's demonic laughter rings through his ears as his fathers fist collides with his head. He gets sent into the ground, snow flying into the air. Hyunsoo's hands light on fire, not even bothering to speak to the boy. He soon begins mercilessly beating his own son into the snow, landing burns on his body.

Jihoon can't do anything. His powers were taken away by his own father. He doesn't cry out though. It's not worth it. He feels the pain though. He has to chew on his lip to try and cease it. By the time Hyunsoo was done with him, burn marks littered his skin. Blood ran down his arm and dried blood was glued to his skin on his face. Hyunsoo stands over him triumphantly.

"You have no one now," he taunts. He reachs down to pick Jihoon up by his petite throat. And Jihoon lets him, he couldn't feel pain. Soonyoung's death was enough to numb him completely. Jihoon could only muster the stamina to stare at the elder demon with malice in his eyes.

Hyunsoo holds him up off the ground, hands tightening around where he held. "You should've died long ago." He slowly lights his hands on fire so Jihoon would die faster.

And Jihoon wishes he would.

Suddenly, a loud werewolf comes out through the bushes. It's large, black, and his empty black eyes are shining with anger. It tackles Hyunsoo to the ground, sending Jihoon rolling away. He coughs, trying to get ear into his lungs. He begins to breathe harshly; his body trying to regain the oxygen he had lost. He still feels faint from the beating he had recieved. Jihoon looks at his father, and the black werewolf on top of him.

His vision is hazy, but the werewolf transforms into a familiar human boy as soon as Hyunsoo is knocked out. The werewolf had clawed him, bite him, mauled him until he had been knocked out. The boy runs over to Jihoon, his small eyes filled with worry and agitation. However, Jihoon sees two of everything. So it's rather hard to tell who it was. He stares blankly at the werewolf-turned-boy until he finally realizes who it is.

"Soonyoung..." he whispers softly, using all his energy just to say his name.

"Yes baby, it's me. Shh," Soonyoung picks the smaller's body up. "It's going to be okay baby. I'm so sorry. I should've been faster." He runs off with the younger in his arms. It reminds him of how he had saved Child-Jihoon. He smiles a little at the memory, his arms holding the boy who was slowly losing consciousness. He holds him as if his life depends on it. 

"You...came..." Jihoon's voice grows weaker, but loud enough for Soonyoung to hear.

Soonyoung strokes his head as he retreats to the city. "Of course baby. I'm alive. I'm perfectly fine. I'll always come back." He feels Jihoon's chest heaving up and down. He lost consciousness.

Jihoon can still hear Soonyoung say:

"I'll always come back because I love you."

 

Soonyoung decides against going back to their old house. It would be too much of a prominent target, and Hyunsoo most likely knows where they live. He remembers where Jihoon's old apartment was, so he heads back there. He remembers where Jihoon hid his key. Under the welcome mat in a secret pocket. Soonyoung stands at the apartment door, unlocking the door with a spare hairpin because the key was impossible to obtain unless he put Jihoon down. And he wasn't planning on that.

The door unlocks and Soonyoung goes in, heaving a sigh of relief. He shuts the door so no cold air could come in. He walks over to where he assumes to be the bedroom, and he lays Jihoon's body in the bed. He gulps, seeing the burn marks on his neck. It agonizes his heart just to see Jihoon in this condition. It hurts knowing that Hyunsoo had tortured him. Soonyoung sits next to Jihoon's body, taking out numerous ice packs from a random first aid kit.

"You're going to have to take his shirt off." Nari appears on his shoulder, around six inches tall. She was somewhat like a fairy.

"His shirt?" Soonyoung blushes at the thought. "He'll kill me."

"Would you rather have an angry Jihoon or a hurting Jihoon?" Nari huffs.

Soonyoung sighs in defeat. "I guess you're right."

His hands slowly move to Jihoon's bloody jacket, gently taking it off. He discards it as his hands tug on Jihoon's t-shirt, rolling it up so it exposed his stomach, chest and torso. He didn't have a squishy tummy. He had developing abs. Soonyoung tries to ignore the fact that his whole body was painted black and blue. He puts an ice pack on the worst spot on his torso. There was a burn mark with dried blood on it smacked right in the middle of Jihoon's stomach.

Soonyoung puts some disinfectant and he rolls Jihoon's shirt down. He sighs. He just saw Jihoon naked. He just saw him shirtless. He just saw him covered in marks - that were not made by him, ahem - and he knew there were probably marks moving down, but Soonyoung didn't want to take his pants off. Partially because he knows Jihoon would not be okay with it, it felt awkward and Jihoon needed to just rest without being touched.

"Why aren't you going to check his legs properly?" Nari watches the werewolf put ice packs on Jihoon's pants.

"I don't want to, I want to see them when he's awake." Soonyoung always noticed how Jihoon had a little "tail" whenever he walked. He also pretended to never notice how tight Jihoon's pants were sometimes. It was the daily problems of dating a demon who had no idea how sexy he could be sometimes.

Sometimes, Soonyoung liked to imagine Jihoon naked and at his mercy. But this wasn't the right moment for that.

Nari wasn't perverted. It was just her motherly side showing. She didn't think it was weird seeing Jihoon naked. He was her son after all. She had bathed him when he was younger. Nari shrugs, disappearing back into Soonyoung's conscious. Said boy sits in the armchair next to Jihoon's bed and he stays there until the demon wakes up.

It was around three hours later when Jihoon woke up. He opens his eyes and turns to his left to see Soonyoung asleep. He looks at the clock. It was around 1:30am. Jihoon's body aches like hell, well, somewhat. It feels a lot better actually. He sits up from his bed and removes the ice packs. He stares at Soonyoung, not really knowing what to do. He wants to wake him up, but he wants him to rest too. 

Jihoon slowly makes his way into the available space next to Soonyoung's body. He wraps his arms around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. He hugs him tightly, closing his eyes. "Thank you, I love you so much." Jihoon says quietly.

Apparently Soonyoung woke up, because he replies with "I love you too."

They don't speak. They both simply sit and look at each other. 

Soonyoung picks Jihoon up a few moments later and moves over to the bed, laying down with the younger caged in his arms. For once, Jihoon doesn't argue. He lets Soonyoung teddy bear hug him.

"I'm so sorry baby." Soonyoung faces him, arms wrapped protectively around his body. Jihoon's face is buried in his chest. 

"I'm sorry too," Jihoon says, voice cracking a little. "I-I killed you. I hurt you. I keep fucking up." 

His hands move down to his chin, gently lifting his chin up so he would be looking into his eyes. 

"You never fucked up." Soonyoung says. "You'll always be my baby no matter what. You can kill me a million times and I would still love you."

"You're so stupid, Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon is tearing up. He bangs his fist against his chest. "A fucking idiot! You dipshit! You should've left me! Im fucked up! Unstable! I'm not worth it! Look at me! I lost my powers. I'm useless, just like the fucking humans-"

Soonyoung immediately kisses him, a bit more roughly then needed. He can taste Jihoon's tears. He suddenly feels a fire burning inside his body, and a few seconds later Soonyoung is sitting up, a crying (and flustered) Jihoon in his lap. Both pairs of lips are molded together because they were made for each other. They pull away for air, and both men stare into each others eyes intensively.

"Never say that about yourself," Soonyoung growls, lightly spanking Jihoon's inner thigh. "You understand me?" He stares into the youngers eyes, daring him to say something bad about himself again.

Jihoon gulps and nods. He doesn't forget that he just mad the quietest moan ever when Soonyoung's hand met with his thigh. "B-But it's true."

Soonyoung's fingers grip on Jihoon's t-shirt. All the younger could see in Soonyoung's eyes were: love, anger.. and lust. And for some reason, Soonyoung growling was one of the best things on the planet. Jihoon's body began feeling one hundred percent fine somehow. Maybe it was the pent up lust inside of him.

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon's t-shirt over his head in seconds. As soon as Jihoon's milky white skin is exposed to his hungry eyes, his lips begin peppering kisses down his chest.

"I'll prove you wrong, then."

 

 


	14. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S FULL ON SMUT. BE WARNED. THIS CHAPTER IS JUST SMUT.

Soonyoung peppers kisses down Jihoon's chest. His ears taking in the quiet, yet sweet mewls coming from Jihoon's lips. He was so sensitive. It was only a turn on for the older. His eyes give off a dangerous kind of lust as he looks up into his eyes with slight venom. He curls his lips into a smirk.

"I have some rules to set for you, sweetheart." Soonyoung kisses his neck gently.

Jihoon throws his head back, his lover's soft lips making contact with his skin. "Yes?"

"Rule one, never downgrade yourself." Soonyoung licks a little down to his nipples.

"What's the second rule?" Jihoon asks, face flushed.

His teeth fasten down on his left nub while his right hand rubs the right;

"when we're in bed, call me daddy."

"D-Daddy?" Jihoon gasps out as Soonyoung kisses his right nipple. It's a little bit too much for the young demon turned normal to handle, especially that he was a virgin and he didn't have much experience with this kind of thing.

Soonyoung had experience. And it was purely on accident. He and Jeonghan thought it would be smart to attend a party their friend, Seungcheol, was holding, and they had gotten drunk. Soonyoung had landed in bed with a boy who was a year older - yet very submissive - and his actions now just came naturally. A perk of being a werewolf was remembering what exactly he had done while he was drunker than teenagers on a Saturday. Soonyoung swore to himself that he would never have sex again unless it was with someone he loved. But there was one thing from that night that he was thankful for.

Well, he was thankful for seeing Jisoo's expression when the gatekeeper had seen Jeonghan trying to make ice cream with his magic and a random bottle of wine. A negative of being an angel: drunken state usually lasted for two days.

But the main thing of significance. He knew he had a daddy kink, and he was apparently a very good dirty talker. He knew how to make a boy squirm. Somehow he got all these traits from being drunk. Being a drunk werewolf was amazing.

"Mmhm, daddy." Soonyoung grins, moving to suck on Jihoon's neck. His tongue roamed around his skin, trying to find the spot that would make him putty in his very hands. Meanwhile, his hands moved up and down Jihoon's sides.

Jihoon threw his head back, whining in the sexiest way that made Soonyoung want to do more to ravish him. The younger gasped aloud when a pair of hands spanked his ass through his jeans rather harshly. Soonyoung's mouth eventually found it's spot on Jihoon's neck, and he continued to leave dark marks all over his neck - marking him as his, and his alone.

"You're mine, my beautiful baby." Soonyoung coos, kissing up to his jaw. "My precious, perfect Jihoonie."

Jihoon is so overwhelmed by everything, that he could only whimper in response. He entangles his fingers in the soft raven locks as soon as the older captures his lips in a feverish kiss. Their lips meld together in harmony; Soonyoung gently bites the bottom of Jihoon's lips and his tongue enters his mouth, swirling around with Jihoon's tongue as well.

"Mmh!" His voice is muffled by the kiss. Soonyoung's hands unbutton Jihoon's jeans and the denim is immediately pulled down his now bare legs. The werewolf pulls back from the kiss, leaving both men gasping for air. 

Soonyoung gently pushes Jihoon onto his back. He pecks his neck.

"Beautiful," he says.

He kisses his right nipple. "Perfect." He repeats the action on his left nipple.

Jihoon is flustered. "Yah, you don't have to say all of that!" His speech is dripping with embarrassment.

"But it's the truth." Soonyoung kisses down his stomach and he reaches his boxers. The ravenette notices the growing bulge in the fabric, and he grins. He palms the bulge, looking to see Jihoon's reaction.

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung with lusted eyes. He whimpers, thrusting upwards into Soonyoung's hands. Jihoon 's hands are limp at his sides. "More, daddy."

"What's the magic word, baby boy?" Soonyoung's hands grip the hem of his boxers.

"God fucking dammit," Jihoon hisses.

He moves his hands, making a tch sound. Soonyoung sits up, moving away from Jihoon's body - said boy whimpers from the lack of contact.

"That's not the magic word." Soonyoung harshly spanks his right thigh.

"Hgh! Please daddy!" Jihoon's voice is high-pitched, needy. He stares directly at Soonyoung, biting his lip before speaking.

"Doesn't daddy want to f-fuck me senseless, make me _his_?" 

Soonyoung's heart nearly stops. The statement turned him on, a lot. But it was the innocence. Jihoon's innocent eyes. The way he said it so innocently. But he knew that Jihoon was far from innocent. 

Jihoon had many dirty thoughts inside his head. The thought of Soonyoung just dominating him turned him on. And his face was tomato red. He just couldn't believe that he just said what he said. He was going to have to live this down. Yes he was a virgin. But that didn't mean he didn't have fantasies.

"Had a dirty thought, baby?" Soonyoung's hands are at his boxers, once again. 

"What if I did?" Jihoon retorts, looking away from him. 

"It probably doesn't compare to what's going on in my head," Soonyoung replies. He pulls down Jihoon's boxers, exposing his shaft. He sits up, eyes devouring Jihoon's now completely naked body. He smiles lovingly at him, scanning over his body once more.

"Mine," Soonyoung gazes upon Jihoon's flustered face. "All mine." His hands grip his hands and he places them on both side of Jihoon's head. 

"Yours," Jihoon breathes out.

Soonyoung grins like the idiot he was and he begins running his hands over his bare skin. "Look at you, exposed. Your skin is so.. so clean. So pure." Soonyoung kisses his inner thigh. "Like vanilla."

Oh great, food analogies.

His hand gently grips Jihoon's length, making the younger moan out loud. Soonyoung begins to gently pump his member. The werewolf runs his right hand along Jihoon's bareness while he leaves kisses all over his body. "You're mine, Jihoon." He looks directly into his clouded brown eyes. 

Jihoon's hands are on either side of his head. He exhales deeply. He bucks his hips into Soonyoung's warm hand. He loves the feeling of being touched, having hands roam around his body so shamelessly, having kisses left all over him.

Soonyoung bites into his neck. "Look at your face, you've been waiting for daddy to ravish you like this. Hm? You think I don't know about the fantasies you have? You have porn saved on that laptop of yours. I've seen it, baby. You want to be _fucked_ so hard. Until your voice can't make sounds anymore. You want to be marked and kissed and  _punished_ , you're so dirty, Jihoonie baby." 

Jihoon hides his face in embarrassment. "You looked in my computer?"

"I saw a very peculiar folder called 'DON'T LOOK IN HERE OR ELSE YOU DIE' and I just couldn't help but take a peek. You even have the videos separated into neat folders. The one that caught my eye the most was the one with ... rather, feminine garments being worn by the male on the bottom. You want to wear things like that, Jihoonie?"

"You seriously looked in my folder, and it said you would die."

"I have no shame."

"You apparently don't." Jihoon gestures to the straining mountain in Soonyoung's pants. 

"It's all because of you," the older spanks his thigh again. "But you're avoiding my question. You imagine yourself wearing such pretty pink lace. Such pretty stockings that end at your thighs."

"...I do." Jihoon mutters.

"Ah, don't worry pretty baby." Soonyoung pecks his lips lovingly. "I have worser imagines then you do."

"Tell me one then," the younger's voice is shaky.

"I like to imagine you tied up and completely at my mercy. Or, maybe yourself with nothing on but lace panties, cat ears and a buttplug on. Hm?"

Jihoon slaps him gently. "Pervert!"

"I'm not the one watching porn," a heartful laugh follows. "We're not finished though, are we baby?"

"I- nggh~!" Soonyoung's thumb rubs the tip of Jihoon's member. A shit eating smirk on his face. He sees the precum leaking from his tip, but this wasn't the way that Soonyoung wanted Jihoon to orgasm.

"Get on all fours for daddy, Jihoonie." Soonyoung smirks in slight satiscation, seing the younger obey. Jihoon is on all fours and his perfect ass was right in front of him. Jihoon was a virgin, so he probably needed preperation. 

Soonyoung sighs. "Let me know if it hurts, okay?" He sticks a finger inside Jihoon's puckered hole.

Jihoon immediately tightens around his finger, moaning quietly in pleasure and slight discomfort. He was giving himself to Soonyoung. He just tried to think of something positive so that the pain would subside. He turns his head to look at Soonyoung, giving him the all clear to add another finger or begin thrusting his finger into him.

Soonyoung decides to add a second finger, and he gently begins pumping his two fingers into Jihoon. The younger arches his back just at two fingers, feeling his fingers begin to fill him up on the inside. He lets Soonyoung work his magic, his two fingers curling inside. 

"Mmh- Soonyoung nnh~. Fuck." A third finger is added, and Jihoon begins moving his body so he would sort of be riding Soonyoungs fingers. His movement was a little awkward, because he never had sex before. But it was satisfying enough. Soonyoung's fingers thrust into him right in time with his movement. The dominant spanks his ass once, smirking.

"Did daddy tell you to move?" He whispers in his ears, nibbling on his earlobe. Jihoon only answers in a cacophony of moans. 

"Look at you, taking my fingers in so well." Soonyoung smirks as his other hand gropes Jihoon's asscheeks. "You love daddy's fingers inside you, hm? Your movement answers it for me, I didn't think you would be such a slut for daddy."

Jihoon hears the words and he can't help but moan louder, his face red as a tomato. "Fuck me, daddy. Please~." Suddenly, Soonyoung's fingers weren't enough anymore.

"Getting demanding, are we?"

"M-Maybe..~"

Soonyoung pulls his fingers out, making the boy whine in response. "Why'd you pull out, daddy?" Jihoon turns to him again, fluttering his eyelashes as if he were the most innocent person on Earth.

"You want me to fuck you, right?" Soonyoung retorts. "Daddy's fingers aren't enough for his slutty Jihoonie. Jihoonie might be a virgin, but he definitely doesn't act like one." he gets lube somehow, pulling his own pants down along with his boxers. 

Jihoon turns to see Soonyoung's member, and he almost fainted. Soonyoung was just right. His length was long and he had an over average girth. He didn't know how the werewolf was going to fit.

Soonyoung would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Jihoon's reaction to seeing his dick for the first time. He dumps nearly the whole bottle of lube on his member, just to be safe. He positions himself at Jihoon's entrance, gently proding it with his member.

"Let me know when to stop, okay baby? Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt." Soonyoung looks at the younger with worried eyes.

He nods. "Okay daddy. I will."

He enter's Jihoon slowly, watching his length disappear inside Jihoon. He grunts, feeling the tightness around him. He stops though, just to check on Jihoon's facial expression. He wanted to just slam inside him and fuck him senseless, but the last thing he wanted was Jihoon in pain. 

Jihoon's eyes pricked with tears as he entered his smaller body. He felt slight discomfort, Soonyoung entering his hole. However, the feeling was delicious. He wanted a little more, but he knew that anal sex was painful and he had to be cautious.

His voice cracks in a half moan and half whimper.

"Are you okay, love?" Soonyoung questions, worried.

"I-I'm fine~ c-continue!" 

He takes this as an okay to bury himself base to tip inside Jihoon's body, and the reaction was one-hundred percent worth it. Jihoon was a mess and he hadn't even began thrusting inside him yet. However, the youngers body felt sore and it hurt a little.

"It hurts, Soonyoung." Jihoon mewls out.

"We can stop if it's too-"

"No!" He protests. "I-I want this."

"Are you sure? Tell me when it begins to hurt too much."

"I will."

"Hey Jihoon?"

"H-Hm?"

"I love you."

A moment of silence.

"I love you too."

And Soonyoung begins to thrust into him. He bucks his hips at a slow, deep pace. Even though he set it slow, he went deep enough to pleasure Jihoon. Jihoon on the other hand, was a mess. He wantonly moans; throwing his head back and arching his back. Soonyoung was gentle and he really appreciated it. 

But he wanted a little more, and Soonyoung knew it.

Jihoon's walls tighten around Soonyoung's member. He thrusts upwards slowly, listening to every sound coming from Jihoon's lips. If he can sing high notes, he can most certainly scream his name. Soonyoung takes Jihoon's noises as encouragement, and slowly begins to thrust faster into the younger. "Mmh~ nnh!"

"Ji-Jihoon~ mmh~" Soonyoung moans out how much pleasure he was feeling. He was thrusting into him quicker, the bed slowly beginning to creak against the floor. Jihoon  grabs at the bedsheets. He feels sweat dripping down his forehead and he continues to moan.

Suddenly, Soonyoung pulls out and flips Jihoon around so he's facing the older. He rams himself back into Jihoon, who's legs are thrown over his shoulders. Jihoon can only feel himself slowly hitting his high and he screams his name in pure passion. "S-Soonyoung! S-Soonyoung!" 

Soonyoung doesn't care if anyone else hears. He wants the world to know that Jihoon was his. He wants the world to know that he was Jihoon's. He loved him. No matter what.

Jihoon feels heat building in the pool of his stomach. He moans uncontrollably, screaming Soonyoungs name whenever he can. The pace Soonyoung set was simply unforgivable. One could hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin. He's reaching his high, it would only be a matter of seconds. 

"I'm close, Soonyoung!" He shrills, rolling his hips to meet with Soonyoung's abusive thrusts.

The older continues the abuse, hitting him in all the right places. "Me too, Jihoon!" He groans in pleasure, feeling Jihoon around his member. He dips down to meet Jihoo

Jihoon releases his cum in white streams, he releases onto the floor and his stomach. "I'm cumming!" He cries out, arching his back. He rolls his hips still, riding out his orgasm as the Earth flipped on it's axis. He felt liquid enter him. Soonyoung had orgasmed, with one harsh thrust, tip to base buried in his ass.

Soonyoung had released inside him, without a condom, his seed marking the younger as his. He pulls out. He lays down in all his naked glory next to Jihoon, pulling him close to him.

"I love you." Soonyoung says, hugging him close to his bare chest. "You're beautiful, precious. You're a precious existence, no matter what."

Jihoon is close to tears, but he feels too weak and sore to cry. He hugs back, pouring all his emotions into the hug. "I love you so much, you stupid werewolf."

A moment of silence.

"Wait, you came inside, right?" 

"Mmhmm."

"Please tell me you don't have STDs."

"We can't get STDs, remember? We're supernaturals. Even if your powers are gone, you've still got the immunity in your blood."

Jihoon facepalms. He felt like an idiot for forgetting.

"I still love you even if you lost your powers. I don't love Lee Jihoon for his powers. I love him for him." Soonyoung pecks his head.

"Cheesy."

"You still love me."

 


	15. Home

Jihoon wakes up the next morning with an ache in his body. 

"Damnit," he recalls the last nights events. He immediately blushes; turning his head to where he thought Soonyoung was laying. The bed was bare. He must've gotten up and left. Or, everything was a dream - and Soonyoung was still dead. He tries to light his hand on fire, to no avail. It's just a normal fist. It was as if he weren't born demon - and he was a normal human - but at least he still had his intelligence and logic. Human's lacked logic. They threw the words "i love you" around so much, breaking the proud and the emotional. Not to say that supernaturals weren't like that either. Sure, there were succubuses and incubusses. There were werewolves who mated too often. However those types were pretty rare.

"It wasn't a dream.." Jihoon sits up from his bed and he stands up. But, his legs cave in and he collapses onto the ground. Jihoon has no feeling in his ass. It hurts like hell. He lays on the ground, finding it highly comfortable on the floor. Maybe it was the smell of pine, maybe not. Maybe it was the smell of snowflakes. The window was left open by whoever the hell was in his bedroom last night. The floors smelled like snow and wood, like home. It smelled like how the mansion smelled. Where he had stayed with Soonyoung, Jisoo and Jeonghan. It all finally starts slapping Jihoon hard in the face. He felt retarded. He thought he had been searching for someone to annoy. Someone to satisfy his heartless demanor. He thought that was all he ever wanted.

But it wasn't.

Jihoon wanted a family. A place where he could call home. A place where he could be himself, surrounded by the people who love and care for him genuinely. People who didn't mind if he snapped. He desired peace, and happiness. That's all he could ask for. Happiness was truly only a short phrase. And it was an endless dream that many people chased after. He didn't want to believe in the material things. He didn't want money, sex or power. None of the trivial things mattered. He wanted a lover to call his own, while being with people who could put a real smile on his face. And not a smile caused by someones pain. A smile caused by what truly made him happy. And he got it. He finally got what made him happy.

He found comfort with the trio. Jeonghan, who was pretty lazy. He had short brown hair, and the eyes of an angel. He made a lot of "your mom" jokes. Most could describe him as lame - but the good kind of lame. Jisoo was a blind man, but he was unique. He could see perfectly, just not with his eyes. He could see through the vibrations in the Earth and just by harnessing the natural senses that people are gifted with. Jihoon found a lot of comfort in them within just a few precious months. He had found family. However, they probably didn't feel the same way. Jisoo and Jeonghan were probably afraid of him after everything that happened. And to be honest; the man didn't blame them for anything. Jihoon wasn't one to understand what fear was. He only felt it as a child. Once he ran away from home for good, all sense of fear disappeared into thin air, just like his fleeting heart.

He simply laid on the floor in his regrets. Soonyoung had been the finishing piece. He had completed him, with his stupid face and his stupid smile. The way he spoke so lovingly; and how he cared for him in such a short period of time. How Soonyoung saved him in the nightmare he had when he relived a part of his childhood. Jihoon wanted Soonyoung to be his. He didn't know how to say it. Sometimes, the simplest things can be the most complex. Just a simple confession of wanting another to be his was worth more than a seventeen carat diamond. It wasn't material. It was realistic. The things that built the foundation for what Jihoon had wanted all his life.

Lee Jihoon loved Kwon Soonyoung.

"Jihoon!" A panicked voice sounds from outside the bedroom.

Jihoon looks up to where the voice came from. The door opens to reveal the man Jihoon loved the most. His chest heaved in breaths. His gentle brown eyes filled with pure worry. A white sleeveless shirt and gray sweatpants completed his look - along with his very messy raven black locks. His lips are parted slightly. This was the man that Jihoon had come to love. He had punched his way through his ice cold heart that was guarded by layers and layers of protection. He actually cared, and he didn't just say it - he meant it. 

Now that his mind was clear, Jihoon looked up at the older. He finally realized that he had clothes on - a black t-shirt and black sweatpants combo. Soonyoung basically throws himself at Jihoon; hugging him tightly. He captures him in a loving kiss while his arms bar the smaller to his chest. Soonyoung loved him so much. Jihoon loved him so much. Tears slowly began to roll down Jihoon's cheeks, and despite the fact that he was crying, he had a smile on his face. Jihoon pulls away from the kiss and just buries his face in Soonyoung's chest.

He found home. There's something comforting in being in a lover's arms. It was a feeling that couldn't be explained.

Soonyoung rubs circles on his back as he bites his lip nervously. He had heard Jihoon fall on the ground; and that was to be expected a night after making love. But, something else was worrying. It ate at his insides. He didn't know how to tell Jihoon how he felt. It was too hard.

"Soonyoung," Jihoon looks at the werewolf, noticing his facial expression through his clouded tears. He looked too worried. And if Soonyoung was worried, so was Jihoon. "Is everything alright?"

He gulps. He decides on just spilling the news. It was going to be hard for Jihoon to handle - he could already foresee it.

"Hyunsoo got Jeonghan," Soonyoung breathes out. He's already panicing. There's a bigger reason at work. It was taking everything to hold in his anger. Soonyoung reaches into his shirt pocket and he holds up a silver Cross necklace. Jihoon looks at the necklace and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. It was Jisoos. 

The younger takes the necklace into his hands. "Why do you have Jisoo's necklace?" Jihoon looks worried.

Soonyoung's eyes turn soulless black within seconds in pure anger. He was too angry to put it into words; that proved how angry he was. He stares at his beloved directly in the eyes - intimidating the smaller a little.

"Hyunsoo killed Jisoo."

 

Jeonghan wakes up in an iron cage. He opens his eyes to see nothing but gray around him. The walls were a smooth slate, illuminated only by a few torches lit nearby. He shakes his head in pain. All he could feel was a hammer bashing into his head. He recalls being knocked out. Fighting vampires. Jisoo dying,

Jisoo dying.

Jisoo dying

It felt as if a voice was screaming it in his head. Fate didn't want Jeonghan to achieve happiness. Fate didn't want him to be loved. Fate just wanted him to be alone, with no one to trust. No one to hold onto. No one to be a lazy ass with. It sure was kind. Jeonghan hated fate. He just wanted serenity. A life where he could be nonchalant, dreaming of bigger things and achieving them. It couldn't get any more complicated than that. The angel knew he wasn't destined to be happy. His life was already planned when he was born. He was destined to have a fucked up family and to have all his loved ones ripped away from him. How nice.

"He's dead," his voice is a haunting whisper. "And it's all my fault."

Jeonghan, a person who blamed others.

Jeonghan, a person who cheated on games to win.

Jeonghan, a person who enjoyed sleeping so much that he slept for a week once.

Jeonghan, a person who blamed himself for his brother's sorrow, was blaming himself for his fiance's death.

The angel didn't feel any motives to try and escape the cage. He didn't feel reason. His face was stained with dried tears, he felt dried blood on his head. Jeonghan didn't see any reason to live anymore; he would live for his younger brother but he didn't even know if the young demon was alive enough. What was the point? What was the point of hoping for something that only had a slim chance of happening? That was something Jeonghan didn't understand. He didn't understand the motives of hope. Hope left his eyes as soon as Hyunsoo began neglecting the family well being. Jisoo began to bring it back; but wait, he's dead now. Jeonghan didn't have anything to bring back the childish light in his eyes.

"My fault." Jeonghan's hands clench into tight fists. He repeats the words like a mantra. "My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault.  **His fault.** My fault. my fault."

A demonic laugh begins to ring through the walls. It reverberates through the empty space. Jeonghan was mopping around in his sadness. He didn't even notice the towering man appear in front of his cage. The sadness in his heart was too strong, and it took over and began eating at Jeonghan's emotions. It hasn't been twenty four hours since Jisoo had died, and he already felt himself cave into depression. He blankly looks up at the demonic man standing at his cage. Somehow, he doesn't feel fear. The fear he would usually feel.. had suddenly turned into pure anger. The realization runs Jeonghan over like a train.

'You killed him," Jeonghan hisses. He grabs two iron bars with two icy hands. "You killed Jisoo."

"So what if I did, Hannie?" Hyunsoo grins sadistically. He bents down to Jeonghan's height.

"You didn't have to kill him so cruelly, you fucktard." Jeonghan spats, glaring at his father with strong hatred in his eyes. 

"I enjoyed hearing his stupid gatekeeper screams, it's like a symphony to my ears. I take pleasure in listening to the cries." 

"You're sickening. I don't know which one is sicker. The fact that you had my fiance eaten alive or the fact that you neglected your own son when he needed you most. What kind of person are you?" Jeonghan's voice takes a crescendo. "You're not even a demon anymore, you're worse than Lucifer!"

Hyunsoo suddenly sprouts blood red horns from both side of his head. His fingernails extending to claws. His body turning a deep red. He grows bigger, and bigger, and bigger. His eyes are blank black with a red pupil. His laugh turns even more demonic. Jeonghan looks up at him and all his resolve is gone. Fear is instantly installed back into him. His hands becoming icy as soon as he sees the threat.

"My dear Jeonghan, my precious angel." Hyunsoo smiles, showing his canines that were dripping with blood. "I thought you would've caught on already."

'What, that you're legitimately satan?" 

"No not that." Hyunsoo's hands light on fire. "Your brother is still alive."

Jeonghan digs up the smallest amount of hope he can as soon as he hears that. "How do I know you're telling the truth."

"November 22nd, 1996. 5 percent angel. 95 percent demon. Lee Jihoon is your brother."

Jeonghan freezes, and as soon as he hears those words, he lets his guard down until Hyunsoo begins shooting fire at the cage - gradually heating it up. It was hard to believe that Lee Jihoon was his brother, but there was only one way to find out. It could cost Jeonghan his chances of ever finding his brother, but he was fine with it.

"Now that you know, you probably should die." Hyunsoo literally begins cooking Jeonghan alive in the iron.

But he doesn't notice Jeonghan slowly beginning to encase himself in ice. Crystal water surrounds him immediately. He hardens the ice in a rock hard shell around his body in self defense. Nari had taught him this spell when he was younger. It was an ice truth spell. Angels made the ice form around themselves in a barrier, usually with an important person in mind. Once that truthful person came to the ice, the ice would thaw out immediately. Jeonghan was risking everything, but he didn't have any more to lose. As soon as he encases himself in crystal, he closes his eyes; entering a deep sleep.

Hyunsoo notices this and he catarwauls in defeat.

"Oh, don't worry." Hyunsoo looks out a small hole where he could see the horizon.

"Jihoon will be here soon."

Jihoon was currently on Soonyoung's back. The man being transformed into a werewolf for fast transportation.

Hyunsoo turns to the trapped Jeonghan.

"Time for you to unlock your destiny."


	16. Frosted Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYO AYO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING WINTER'S ROSARIO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AS MUCH AS I HAD FUN WRITING IT! Thank you so much for supporting me for the last few months, it has been amazing! Thank you for being patient with me! I can't say thank you enough for just bothering to check this fanfic out. 
> 
> I'm truly thankful for you guys. I love y'all so much!

Jihoon didn't know what to feel. He felt a large amount of swirling emotions inside of him. He was angered that Hyunsoo killed Jisoo. He was upset that he was still alive. And apparently, Hyunsoo was also holding Jihoon's older brother captive. There were many reasons for Jihoon to go to where Hyunsoo instructed to meet him; and that was one of them. Jihoon wanted to meet his older brother, kick Hyunsoo in the ass and get revenge for Jisoo. Because if anything, Jisoo was someone who played an important role in his life within just a few months. Jisoo had taught him compassion.

The small man couldn't help but feel horrible about what had happened. Jihoon buries his face in Soonyoung's black werewolf fur - tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

' _I'm so sorry, Jisoo_ ,' Jihoon thinks. He saw Jisoo as an older brother. He didn't deserve to die so quickly. Jisoo was only 22 and he had died at a young age with an important role. If only Jihoon hadn't left the elder with a violent memory of him. Jisoo saw him run away after burning people alive, and Jisoo locked him in a cage, and that was the last time they ever saw each other. ' _If only I was different. If only I was the ideal person for Soonyoung. I still feel bad about myself, and you were right about me all along. I am a monster.'_

' _Jihoon, I can hear your thoughts.'_ Soonyoung's voice rings in his head.  _'Did you forget, love?"_

_'Oh yeah, mate link.'_

Soonyoung frowns on the inside. He continues running through the forest but he can't help but worry for his boyfriend's wellbeing. Jihoon's emotions meant a lot to him. It saddened him that he thought that way about himself. Jihoon wasn't a monster, he would never be a monster in his eyes. His instability was all his father's fault. If Jihoon had a proper upbringing, his mind wouldn't be so torn apart. He has the largest amount of patience for the younger - he would tell him a million times that he loved him without any regrets. That was just how much he meant to him. 

' _Baby, I don't like hearing you think such bad things about yourself.'_

Jihoon sighs, looking upset.  _'But it's true, Soonyoung.'_

' _But why, I don't see any truth. I think Jisoo is watching us now. I think he understands. He's usually very forgiving.'_

 _'Jeonghan is the exact opposite. He probably blames me for Jisoo's death._ '

' _He's not that type of person. Trust me.'_

Jihoon stops thinking. He gently pecks the top of Soonyoung's fluffy head. His body entering sleep mode. He knew it was a long way to where Hyunsoo wanted to meet. The man felt bad though. Soonyoung was going to be tired by the time they got there. A fight was definitely inevitable, and Jihoon didn't want the werewolf to get hurt because of him. It might sound selfish, but he had so many regrets right now. He already killed Soonyoung once and he didn't feel like having him die because of him again. He would end up killing himself.

The male falls asleep to the feeling of the rushing wind. He wakes up around thirty minutes later. The wind stopped rushing and he's laying on soft, comfortable fur. Jihoon looks to see Soonyoung laying on his back. He's still a werewolf. 

"Soonyoung, you're getting tired, aren't you?" He questions; Jihoon scratches his ear gently.

' _I just needed a quick minute to sit down. I'll be fine."_ Soonyoung nuzzles Jihoon's hand.

"Are you sure?" 

' _Yes, baby, I'm sure.'_

Around ten minutes later, they're up and moving again. They finally reach the mountain where Hyunsoo told them to go. It was gray, with flat stone. Moss grew from the ancient cracks in the walls. It was a little odd looking. Soonyoung walks around - Jihoon still on his back. The werewolf is a bit disheveled looking though, and he sniffs the air cautiously. 

Jihoon takes the moment to relax a little from the oddly peaceful atmosphere. He hops off Soonyoung's back, giving him a break.

He wishes he didn't.

Soonyoung is suddenly force shifted back into a human boy. And he can't move from where he's standing. His heart races in panic as Jihoon stands only meters away, but yet so far. He couldn't take him into his arms. He couldn't be protective. His body is practically glued to the grass he's standing on.

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung calls, trying to reach his hands out to take his hands.

Jihoon is panicking. He tries to take Soonyoung's hands but his arms are too short. He's too astonished to scream or even make a sound. A black smoke comes floating out of the bushes, and into Soonyoung's small ears. Jihoon cries out in horror as he watches his boyfriend collapse onto the ground. He sees him breathing though, that's a plus.

The black smoke leaves Soonyoung's body and floats up to Jihoon. Jihoon tries to run but he's frozen to the ground.

He meets the same fate as Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon soon wakes up in a cage. It was oddly similar to the one that Jisoo locked him in. He groans, looking around. He looks and sees a giant block of ice in a cage next to him, and it was close. He could practically touch the ice. The cave was empty. No sign of anything in it. Jihoon wouldn't know, he lost his sensing power.

He reaches out a delicate hand to touch the ice. As soon as he touches it, it begins to glow faintly.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, "what the fuck?" The man slowly moves closer to see who was encased in the ice. It was Jeonghan.

"Hyung!" Jihoon punches the ice, cracking it. He continously punches it until his fists turn black and blue. The ice begins to thaw on its own, disintegrating into the air. Jihoon examines the angel - who looks like he hasn't been inside in years - with worry. His emotions return again, but stronger. Jihoon wonders if Jeonghan knows that his beloved is dead.

Jeonghan opens his eyes as soon as the ice disappears.

"Jeonghan hyung!" Jihoon says loudly, trying to get him to respond.

"Little brother!" Jeonghan doesn't notice it's Jihoon, and he immediately sits up. He peers into Jihoon's cage, and his eyes widen.

They both say at the same time, "you're my brother?"

Jeonghan feels like he's been slapped in the face,  _hard_. He finds it hard to believe that Jihoon was his younger brother. How could a hotheaded demon like him be his younger brother? This was the boy who was neglected? Makes sense though. He did show the symptons. But the fact was so hard to believe.

Jihoon blinks, appalled. Yoon Jeonghan was his brother. He didn't know what to say, so he just stares at him.

"You're my brother." Jeonghan says, looking straight back at him. "I find that hard to believe." 

"The feeling is mutual." Jihoon snaps right back.

"The ice doesn't lie though."

"What ice?"

"I was encased in ice. My mother taught me a spell that would help me find someone I was looking for, even if it costed me my own life." Jeonghan sighs. "Once that person came to me, it would thaw. And it thawed as soon as you touched it."

"It's ice. It would thaw if anyone touched it!" Jihoon protests. He didn't want to believe it.

"Angel ice is special when you use the right spell." Jeonghan explains. "It doesn't lie though, you're my younger brother."

Jihoon feels like he was in a wrestling match and he lost.

There's an awkward silence for a while after that.

Jeonghan doesn't know what to say. He wants to apologize to Jihoon for ignoring him, ignoring him when he needed him the most. However, its hard. He doesn't know what to do, this was the male who killed Soonyoung once. The angel knows that Soonyoung's alive, because Hyunsoo had informed him a while back. That didn't matter though. He was just trying to say what he wanted, the right way.

Jeonghan's the first to pipe up.

"I'm sorry," the angel speaks in a low voice. 

Jihoon looks at him, emotionless.

"I could never apologize enough for what I did to you. It was wrong of me to shoulder you away when Hyunsoo did all these things to you. But he was going to hurt me if I tried to do anything for you. He always had an eye on me." Jeonghan tears up a little. "I would watch the shed from my bedroom window sometimes. I used to watch him go to the shed, yelling at you. I never saw your face though. I would hear your cries of anger though. It hurt so much."

Jihoon listens to him intently.

"I'm sorry, Jihoonie." Jeongan looks at his cage. He felt there was no point of going on and on. Jihoon wasn't exactly patient. "Do you forgive me?"

The man somehow finds forgiveness in his heart.

"Yes." 

The angel's eyes open wide, surprised. "I thought you were going to curse me!"

"I can curse and yell at you later. I want to get out of here alive." Jihoon mutters. He forgave Jeonghan, quickly. He would always remember that he pushed him away, but the most important thing is that he was alive. And he kind of wanted to leave this mountain alive.

Ice begins to crawl up the iron bars of Jihoon's cage.

"What are you doing?" Jihoon whispers.

"Your cage isn't powerproof. I can break you out. But can' t you burn it?" 

"Hyunsoo stole my powers. I can't use fire or electricity."

"Fuck," Jeonghan freezes the iron off. "Well, it's alright. Now get me out of here." 

Jihoon punches the iron bars and steps out of his cage. He sees a switch on Jeonghan's cage. He immediately flips it and opens the door that was locking the angel inside. Jeonghan immediately hugs him, envelopimg him in his warmth.

"I wanted to do this for so long," Jeonghan whispers. He's surprised to feel Jihoon hugging him back. The human smiles at his angelic older brother.

"Me too."

"Disgusting." A voice sounds from the entrance.

Both boys turn to see Hyunsoo standing in the entrance of the caves wide mouth. He claps sarcastically. "Beautiful. Heartwarming. Disgusting." Hyunsoo spits in disgust. He wasn't one who enjoyed seeing anything happy. He was so full of hate.

"You wouldn't know, you never had a heart." Jeonghan spits at him. "Get out of the way, we're leaving."

The demon elder snaps his fingers and suddenly dozens of vampires appear out of thin air.

"Not so fast. The party has just begun." A wicked smirk appears on his face.

Hyunsoo halts them. "They're mine."

He attacks, shooting fire at them from left and right. Jeonghan stands in front of Jihoon protectively. He makes a shield of ice around himself, his eyes glowing a faint ice blue. Jihoon gets into a close combat stance, getting ready to fight physically. Even though he couldn't harness the elements, he could still put up a fight,

"No, Hoonie." Jeonghan says. "It's my turn to protect you." He makes ice shield after ice shield, punching the ground so crystals spike from the ground. A crystal hits Hyunsoo and it stabs into his right hand, causing him to howl in pain as the ice begins crawling up his arm. Jeonghan puts all of his feeling into an attack, only wanting to make it up to his younger brother for all his past wrong doings.

Jihoon notices this, and he couldn't be more thankful. He simply smiles, seeing his father slowly begin to freeze to death. It was morbid to wish death on someone else; but this situation was different. This was a man who went against central idea of demon upbringing, and he let his own wife die.

**When you do so many bad things throughout your life, your life may be the only thing you have to pay for it.**

Jeonghan's hand movements are languid. He controls the ice, panicking because he doesn't really know how to. He still isn't one for offense.

Jihoon notices, looking at him. "Just let the energy in your body flow with your movement. Pretend you're waving really slowly.." he does an example.

The angel listens, following his instruction. Soon the ice has successfully frozen Hyunsoo's arm, slowly moving to his shoulders. Hyunsoo's eyes widen in horror, and he chops his right arm off. If he didn't, the ice would take over his whole body. And angel ice wasn't meltable by fire. Hyunsoo sees Jihoon, and he decides to fire at him. He believes Jeonghan wouldn't take the hit, but he does. Still ends up working in the elder demons favor.

Jeonghan doesn't notice until the last second, and he leaps in front of him to take the hit. Jihoon moves, but his older brother has taken the hit. Jeonghan gets flown a few feet or so.

It feels as if life flashed right before his eyes again.

Jeonghan falls to the ground, severely burnt. The burns on his body slowly etching into his skin. But somehow, that pain doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt more than the fact that this was the man who told the vampires to murder Jisoo - and that was only fuel. All of the things he wanted to say as a young boy were flying out of his mouth, like pistols in a gun.

"Do you know how much effort I put into you, you fucking piece of angel trash?" Hyunsoo shouts at both boys. "I made you the way you are. You are mine! Obey my rules!" It's all a power struggle now.

Jihoon has run to Jeonghan's aid, but the angel male immediately looks up at Hyunsoo as if he weren't hit. His body glows gold as his angel wings spread, around 30 feet in diameter. He charges at Hyunsoo, eyes flaming white.

"You broke us!" He yells. "You killed mom too! You let her die! You killed Jisoo! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Jeonghan grabs the demon, who forcefully throws him off. 

"Your mother was weak, she did nothing! NOTHING!" Hyunsoo's voice constricts. 

"Mom did everything to protect us! She raised me! She even secretly gave Jihoon food behind your back! Did you know that, huh?" Jeonghan flips the demon over onto his back. His hands glowing brightly. He steps on his back. "You watches us suffer. What kind of father are you? We're your sons!"

"You're not my sons anymore!" Hyunsoo chokes out. "Get them!"

The vampires attack. 

Jeonghan looks at Jihoon, an idea in his head. "Jihoon! Come here!" 

Jihoon doesn't protest, he runs to Jeonghan, hugging him immediately as if his life depended on it.

Hyunsoo laughs as the vampires leap onto the two males, but something weird happens. The demon looks and sees Jisoo's ghost standing next to Nari, his own wife. Both people watch wordlessly as the vampires were blown away into the walls. Both brothers standing back to back, hair flowing. They somehow begin floating even though Jeonghan wasn't using his wings. Hyunsoo watches, intrigued and confused.

Jeonghan sighs, sending a telepathy message to Jihoon. He knows what's about to happen.

Jihoon is marveled by his appearance. He's glowing black, a black orb appearing in his hands. He looks at his father with malice, throwing the orb at his father. The orb slams into the elders head, knocking him into the wall.

Hyunsoo haplessly shoots fire but to no avail. Jeonghan glows white, a white orb appearing in his hands. His eyes glow black. Jihoon's eyes glow white. 

"Yin and yang. This is why I wanted you dead!" Hyunsoo cries out as both brothers shoot a black and white laser at him, causing Lee Hyunsoo to disintegrate into dust.

Both males stop glowing, Jeonghan falls to the ground in exhaustion. Jihoon as well. The younger male walks over to his older brother.

"We did it!" He says, but then he notices Jeonghan with his eyes closed. "Hannie?"

Jihoon shakes Jeonghan's body. His body starts giving off white dust, slowly floating into the air - leaving poor Jihoon confused. It finally slaps him in the face. The boy begins shaking Jeonghan's body mercilessly. "Jeonghan! You can't leave me now!"

The angel opens his eyes as half of his body is gone and only his torso, head and arms remain. 

"Jihoonie?" He says, still full of life. "You don't know why Hyunsoo wanted you dead?"

"Why?" Jihoon's voice is quiet.

"Not even mother knew. But, you were reincarnated from Yang's spirit. You know the story, right? I found out when Hyunsoo was telling his best friend, and I heard it. I'm reincarnated from Yin. But even so, Hyunsoo only wanted the good. He wanted you isolated. So, he went through with it. I began my training as a do-gooder when the vampires attacked our home, trying to murder us. They thought they killed you and I, but we got away. We just didn't know it."

"Yang? I'm.. the darkness. And you're the light. Makes sense." Jihoon says, "but why are you disintegrating?"

"We finally found the balance in our lives. My work is done." Jeonghan says, "once I trigger our last resort forms, I die. Yin wasn't like other angels. He could only trigger the last form once before passing his spirit onto another life." The angel takes Jihoon's hands. "But I'll always be with you, no matter what. Jisoo and I will always be watching you and Soonyoung, protecting you."

"No! We only found each other now!" Jihoon tears up. "You can't leave me now.. I just found out you're my brother. And when I die, I'll be in hell! I won't even see you."

"Wrong, Jihoon. You'll find out once it happens. Remember, Jihoon," the disintegration process slows down for a few seconds:

"we're brother by blood, brothers by heart. Brothers by curse." Jeonghan smiles slightly. "And I'll always be with you, I leave you my winter's rosario." He closes eyes, slowly disappearing. Jihoon's cracked sobs could be heard as he hugs his brother, initializing some skinship for once.

Jeonghan slowly turns into a white rose with never melting snow on it's leaves and petals. 

Jihoon takes the rose in his hands and holds it to his heart; tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you."

' _I told you I would make it up to you. I love you, Jihoon. My favorite brother from all my past lives.'_

 

 

Soonyoung sits with Jihoon at the mansion, watching their two puppies run around. 

One was named Jeonghan, and one was named Jisoo.

Jihoon and Soonyoung majored in entertainment, owning their own studio called "Yin & Yang Studio" where they taught many forms of performance arts. Soonyoung was a choregrapher, Jihoon was a composer. They complimented each other like the moon and stars at night.

"I feel at peace," Soonyoung laughs, holding Jihoon's hand in his. On Jihoon's ring finger, was an engagement ring. "It's been five years since it happened, right?"

"I know, it's been amazing." Jihoon smiles at him. "How are your students?"

"We have a new student named Lee Chan. He's doing well." 

"Ah, that's good."

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon into his lap, hugging him happily.

"I love you, Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon says to him, hugging back.

"I love you more, Kwon Jihoon."

 

Around a few hours later, both men are at the studio. Soonyoung is working with his dance students. Meanwhile, Jihoon sits in his instrument room on break. He sits at the grand piano, playing a song. He looks up at the crystal vase he has sitting on the piano. The rose sits in the water, always shimmering.

"Did you like the song, Hannie, Jisoo?" Jihoon asks the flower. "I call it Downpour."

He smiles, "a company asked me to make a song for a girl group, isn't that cool?"

The flower simply glows in response.

Jihoon gets up from the piano, hearing Soonyoung call him to the mirror room. He probably wanted to show him a dance, or fuck him senseless. Whichever one it was. 

He walks to the door, opening it and looking back at the flower before closing the door and walking down to the dance room.

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading winter's rosario!  
> please leave kudos and/or comments!  
> i highly appreciate them!


End file.
